


The New Go Jetters 》 A Go Jetters Fanfiction

by ThunderStorm_King



Category: Go Jetters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Next-Gen, go jetters - Freeform, the new go jetters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderStorm_King/pseuds/ThunderStorm_King
Summary: Foz Helquist, Ex-Cadet of the legendary Go Jet Academy, has grown up and graduated.And his life as an adult is... not what he'd expected it to be.Xuli and Kyan have been missing for years.Lars cut any ties he'd ever had with the academy.And Tala... Tala became the next Grandmaster Glitch.Foz feels as if he's lost everyone he loves.And that's when his Ex-Mentor, Ubercorn, offers him the position as the next Go Jetter mentor.Now, He's in charge of training the newest set of Go Jetters.He's got to prepare them. Face the Glitches made by an old friend. And save the world, one landmark at a time.Originally Posted on Wattpad on 18-09-2019Posted to AO3 on 24-01-2021
Relationships: Kyan/Xuli (Go Jetters), Ubercorn/Grandmaster Glitch (Go Jetters)





	1. Chapter 1

"The New Go Jetters 》A Go Jetters Fanfiction" Was originally posted to Wattpad, on 18-09-2019.

I'm hoping everybody here enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

\- Kingston .T


	2. Prolouge 》 What Happened?

So... my life is nothing like what I'd expected.

It started when I was little, and I joined the Go Jet Academy.

I was, smarter then any other cadet i knew. The best in my classes. Thanks to this, i got to skip ahead. Train with the older cadets. Give my brain a real challenge.

Thanks to this, i got the chance to become a Go Jetter. Travel around the world with Ubercorn, a very important figure in the academy.

It was surprising that i was picked. I'd be the team genius.

And that's when i met them.

My teammates.  
My friends.  
To be honest, they were like older siblings to me, considering the age gap between us.

Xuli was our team's pilot. Firey, confident, and great with coming up with a quick plan. She could be stubborn, and overprotective, of anything, almost. The team's vehicle, especially. She was always like a big sister to me. The cool kind of person, you idolized and wanted to be like in any way it was possible.

Then, there was Kyan, our team's gymnast. He was very energetic, loud and daring. Sure, his stupidity and lack of thinking things through could slow down our saving, but he was like a cool older brother. Or at least, that irresponsible best friend you wonder how you even befriended, but know you'd never abandon for anything.

Finally, there was Lars, the team mechanic. He was so caring. So gentle. He always put others before himself. Sometimes, he could be too caring though, and wouldn't spend time taking care of himself. He was like the kind, caring big brother, you always wanted but never got.

Ubercorn was like a second Dad to me. He cared so much for the four of us.

Honestly, i was so lucky to meet the four of them.

Together, me and my teammates got to save the world from the schemes of the villainous Grandmaster Glitch.

To be honest, his schemes were dastardly, but the guy was really a big goof. Quite silly. Often, we'd all... get along? But still, he was a villain.. Maybe an anti-hero at best..?

We saved the world together for years.

But, all good things must come to an end, right?

Eventually, the four of us graduated the Go Jet Academy. It may have seemed like the end, but we wern't going to grow apart that easily.

The four of us joined the Go Jetters Elite. A team for the best Go Jetters. For more serious missions.

Eventually, adult life kicked in. We had to grow up a little, become more responsible.

Xuli and Kyan, they eventually got married. It was probably one of the most beautiful events i had ever been to. I couldn't be happier for my friends.

Then, Xuli became pregnant, and the couple had twins. Despite having a family, the two stayed as Elites, but it didn't work out in their favor.

The two were assigned a dangerous mission. We lost all signal with the two.

We searched, and searched, but we never found the two, and they're presumed dead.

Lars, trained to become a medic. He learnt how to save lives, perform surgeries. He even learnt how to do this for animals, since he loved them so much.

A year after Xuli and Kyan had gone, Lars decided to leave the academy. He wanted to move back to Britain, make a life for himself, one that didn't involve me.

That's understandable. I've heard nothing from him, and my guess is that it stays that way.

This left me alone... right?

No. I still had Tala Cade-Glitch. Niece of Grandmaster Glitch.

We were... really close. Really, really close. Even if my other friends had gone, i still had her.

Until the argument.

We fought, big time. It wasn't the first time, either. Really, this argument was the last straw in a long line of fights. And it resulted in her quitting the academy.

She ran away, to her Uncle, i presume. This resulted in her becoming a villain like him. Glitching landmarks. Now, the academy all know her as Grandmisstress Glitch. The name "Tala Cade-Glitch" is obsolete.

Now, I was truly alone.

No-one was left.

I continued my life as an elite, but I've never really felt whole.

But today, I received the biggest news of my life.

Ubercorn wanted me to mentor the next team of Go Jetters.

Take them all over the world in JetPad. Help them beat the new Glitch. Design new click ons. Take over the job he held.

I, of course, accepted this offer.

My name is Foz Helquist. And today, i become the mentor to the newest team of Go Jetters.


	3. Chapter 1 》 Foz's New Cadets

Chapter 1 》 Foz's New Cadets

》 Foz's P.O.V 《

I sat in the control room of JetPad. It's so weird, being in the chair upfront, with full control of JetPad, and the master mix controls.

Any minute now, the four cadets I'd be training.. my first four cadets, would come through the big, shiny door.

I'd meet these kids. Even if things had been rough for me, i needed to be the person Ubercorn was to me. A mentor. A father figure.

I needed to look out for these kids. Care for them. Tend to them. Train them.

From this day on, these cadets would be my top priority.

Suddenly, i heard the soft woosh of the Automatic doors open. I swivled my chair around, to be faced with four kids.

The first was tall, and had fair skin. He had delicate, shiny blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. His blue and yellow uniform showed that he'd be the team's genius.

The second was quite short, and had dark skin. His face was decorated with freckles. He had green eyes, like emeralds, and dark brown, almost black hair that was slicked back, exept for a few strands that messily fell ovef his face. The white and red uniform showed he'd be the mechanic of the team.

The third looked oddly familiar. He had white hair, with brown dyed tips. He had ocean blue eyes. He didn't seem exited to be there, unlike the other three. Infact, he looked upset. His purple and golden-yellow uniform showed he'd be the pilot of the team.

Finally, there was the fourth cadet. Unlike the others, this one is female. She had long, Jet-Black hair. She had familiar chocolate brown eyes, flecked with gold. Her dark-blue and orange uniform, and matching headband, showed that she, would be our team's gymnast.

Immidetly, the mechanic ran up to me. Overjoyed, his emerald eyes glimmering with pure excitement.

"Ohmygosh, i can't believe I'm meeting the real Foz Helquist!!" He said. His accent, a mix of American and British. "I'm Carlos, Carlos Evans-Walker!!"

"Nice to meet you, Carlos!" I said, nervously. "You seem... eager."

"Oh, i am!! Ever since i was little, I've wanted to be a Go Jetter! I know everything about every team ever, and i can't wait to become a part of the academy's history!!" Carlos chirped.

"That's great!!" I said to the overexited boy, as i tried to get past him, to talk with the other three cadets.

"And you three are?" I asked them.

"How don't you recognise us, Unca Foz?" The girl said. Her accent a rough sounding American with a hint of spanish.

I took a closer look at the girl before coming to a brutal realisation.

She and the pilot boy were Xuli and Kyan's twins.  
How did i not see that before?!

"K-keira-? Xander-?!" I choked out.

"That's us!!" Keira chirped, pulling her unenthusiastic looking brother into a headlock. "It's been ages, Unca Foz! We've missed you!!"

"Yeah, yeah, now let go of me, K!!" Xander whined, shoving his twin away from him.

"I can't believe it.." i said to the two.

"Well, we're exited that we're training with you, Unca!!" Keira said.

Finally, i turned to the genius boy. Before i could ask him anything, he introduced himself.

"Ello, Foz. Ay am Lyall Leblanc. It iz very nize to meet zou!" He said, with a heavy french accent.

He took my hand, shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lyall!" I said to the french boy.

"I zimply cannot wait zo ztart ze travelling!!" Lyall said. He's so formal. So polite.

"Well, you all seem eager to start training.." i said. "But, unfortunately, you need to move in."

"Done and dusted!!" Carlos chirped.

I sighed. They're eager to start the travelling.

"Well, looks like we're setting off for our first landmark, then." I said. "In the Meantime, tell me a little about yourselves!"


	4. Chapter 2 》 About Them

Chapter 2 》 About Them

》 Foz's P.O.V 《

I sat at my control panel, setting the co-ordinates for our first landmark. I decided on somewhere special to me and my old team.

The Eiffel Tower, in Paris.

After the co-ordinates are takked in, we start flying.

While we're travelling, it'd be a good idea to learn a bit about my new cadets. Because so far, i don't know the most about these four.

I swivel my chair around, to look at the cadets, who all sit at their own panels. Carlos is staring at me with exited eyes. Keira seems to be bouncing up and down in her chair a little. Lyall seems calm, and is sitting neatly, testing out what some of the things on his own panel does. Xander seems quite out of it all, not even giving a care.

I clear my throat to get the attention of Xander, and Lyall.

When i do so, Lyall looks up, making a 'hm?' Sound. Xander gives an annoyed sigh, looking up to me.

"So, Go Jetters!" I say. It's so strange, reffering to someone else as the jetters, and to not be called one myself. "As you all know, I'm your mentor, Foz. And.. I'd love to get to know a little about you! Where are you from? Why'd you become a Go Jetter?"

"Ooh, ooh! Me first!!" Carlos says, exited. This boy is much too eager for everything.

"Go on.." i say.

"So, I'm Carlos Evans-Walker, if i didn't say so before! I'm actually mixed race, my mom is british, and my dad is american! When i was 7, i nearly died in a big dangerous glitch, but i was saved by the Go Jetters!! Ever since then, I've dedicated all my time to learning everything about the history of the Go Jetters, and everything about every Go Jetter ever!! And now, my lifelong dream of becoming a Go Jetter myself is coming true!!" Carlos blurted out.

This really does explain why he's so exited. He's just a kid with a lifelong dream, and now i'm stuck to deal with his over-exitement to it all.

"Right, that's great.." I say. "Uh, who's next!"

"That'd be me!" Keira said. "I'm Keira. Keira Rivers. the grump in purple is my brother, Xander."

"Wait, Rivers?" Carlos butts in. "Like... Rivers, same as previous Go Jetter Kyan Rivers?"

"Uh, yes?" Xander said, not even giving the young mechanic eye contact. "It's no big deal."

Carlos' eyes lit up.

"That is so cool! You two are following in your father's footsteps, both becoming Go Jetters!!" he chirps. "And I'm on the same team as you!! this. is. AMAZING!!"

"Can we not talk about him?" Xander snaps. "I don't want to talk about him, or Mom."

"Mom was a Go Jetter too." Keira whispers to Carlos. "Xuli Vila. they were kinda presumed dead a while ago. he's not over it. so i reccomend you fanboy later, when grump king is not here."

Carlos looks like he's going to burst. 

"...Fine.. " He says, trying to hold back exited squeals.

"Okay.. Keira, can you continue now?" I ask.

"Absolutley, Unca Foz!!" She says. "So, uh, me and the purple prince of edgetown were actually raised here, on the island. we've never really met any of our actual family, other than Mom and Dad. Mom's parents died a long time ago, and Dad's parents dishowned him. then, we lost our only relatives at 10, and we just, had to kinda, go on. Train at the academy, and now, look at us! On JetPad! Go Jetters!"

"Same sob story here, so don't even ask me to share my life story." Xander says.

God, that kid needs to learn to move on. sure, i'm not exactly 100% over it myself, but i don't let it engulf me. perhaps, i need to talk with him.

But, we still have a cadet who needs to talk. he's been so quiet the whole time. politley listening.

"Lyall? it's your turn now." i say, turning to the french boy.

"ah!" He says. smiling politley. "Zo, if it wazn't known, i am Lyall Leblanc. I waz born and raized in Paris, France. Englizh iz not my firzt language, zo i apologize. i have alwayz been quite ze scholar, and ay have been proven to be smarter than mozt my age. But, zat iz where my problem came. i waz only viewed az smart. nuzzing more. and, i waz given an oppurtunity to come here. i took it, sinze being on zis team involvez danger, bravery, action!"

I smile. he's much braver than i was when i first joined the Go Jetters. He's got an air of confidence, which i lacked.

"You four have quite the tales to tell. and, i do hope you'll enjoy today's landmark. it was somewhere really special to my old team, and maybe, to you!" i say.

"Where are we going?" Xander asks. 

but, before i can answer, an alarm begins to go off. flashing bright red. and that can only mean one thing. a Glitch.

i turn to the mix controls, fiddling with them for a bit, before the reports, with video footage show up.

Tala's in Paris. and.. she's done something to the tower. the Eifell tower had been cut clean in half, the top laying on the ground. next to the tower, a worried looking Tala. she looks like she's done this by accident, and now, me and my team will need to come and fix up the little mess she's made.

"Go Jetters! Tal- Grandmisstress Glitch has done something to the Eifell Tower! looks like we'll need to fix this Glitch! JetPad, Full speed ahead!" I yell.

Soon, we've arrived at our destination. the cadets rush to the window, pressing their faces against the glass. they don't seem to happy about what's happening.

"Ze Tower!" Lyall cries out. This place, Paris is his home, so i can understand why he'd be so upset to see it's most famous attraction in peices. "We need to teach ze immbocile who deztroyed it a little lezzon!!"

"Yeah!!" Keira snapped. "We need to get down there!!"

Keira and Carlos both turn to Xander. i know what they're expecting from him. Lyall also turns to look at the pilot, but he's not got the same look of hope that the other two do.

Xander sighs, before spitting out the words. 

"...To the Vroomster." He says, sighing. lazily throwing a fist into the air.

i watch as the four run out the control room. i hope they're okay to have a mission this soon.


	5. Chapter 3 》 Our First Mission

Chapter 3 》 Our First Mission

》 No-One's P.O.V 《

The Four Go Jetters rushed towards the launch-pad. and when they reached the room, they were greeted by a stunning sight.

the room was huge. there were big, glimmering control panels, screens filled with code, walls covered in diffrent tools, and four blocks with colour-coded plexiglass which guarded the group's personalised click ons.

but there, in the center of the room lay the best thing of all.

a shimmering, brand-new looking veichle. a Vroomster.

the four cadets looked at the vroomster, going to get in. on the seats of the vroomster, were their helmets. the group got in, putting the helmets onto their heads.

"Ooh, ooh, let's do a countdown!!" Carlos said, smiling. "Lyall, you're up!"

"Right! Three!" He said, before lowering his visor.

"Two!!" Keira barked, lowering her own visor.

"One!!" Carlos said, his voice filled with exitement as he put his own visor down.

then, all eyes were on Xander, who had buckled his seatbelt, and put down his own visor already. not even bothering to participate in the team's cowntdow.

"Xander? Why aren't zou zaying your own line?" Lyall asked him.

"Yeah, Joy-Suck! You've got to say the line!!" Keira said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Xander said. "Do you all really need to be reminded to wear a seatbelt before we launch? just put the goddamn things on, i'm not saying the line."

"But Xander, if you say it, the belts auto-buckle!" Carlos complained. "Please don't ruin the first mission by not completing our cowntdown!!"

Keira, Carlos and Lyall all glared at Xander. he once again, gave in. saying the line in the most sour,m sarcastic voice.

"Seatbelts."

The group gave the pilot satisfactory smiles, and soon, they were zooming out of JetPad, and towards the wreckage of the Eiffel Tower.

"Lyall, Status report on the tower." Xander said to the french genius. "What are we looking at? is it fixable?"

Lyall looked down to the screen thing in-front of him. takking away at the keys, before having a full status report, including a french newscast to share with his team.

"Well, ackording to ze newz, ziz 'Grandmizztrezz Glitch' deztroyed the tower by crazhing zat ruztbukket into it. it should be eazy enough to fix, if all four of uz chime in. ay already have a plan." Lyall said.

"Already?!" Keira asked. "God, you're quick!!"

"Zank you. I pride myzelf on my quick zinkinhg." Lyall said.

"Now, spit out your plan so we can save this place." Xander remarked.

"Right." Lyall said. "Keira and i will ztand on ze wings of ze vroomster, and uzing Geo Mags, will re-pozition ze tower. Xander, uzing ze Vroomster's claw, will help uz. and Carloz, you will fix ze tower back up."

"Good plan!!" Carlos said. "And you know what this means?"

"CLICK-ONS!" Keira, Lyall and Carlos all said in unison, before Carlos clicked his badge, causing it to illuminate.

This, sent contact right to Foz, who had been monitoring from the mix controls. suddenly, screenings of the events, and Carlos' profile shots were on screen.

"Foz, Come in! we need G.O Mag, and G.O Fix, so we can repair these damages!!" Carlos' voice said, through the radios. 

"You got it, Go Jetter!!" Foz said, repeating the words his own mentor would say in these situations. "Let me send you a mix, to fix this Glitch!"

Foz fiddled with the D.J style controls, selecting out the click-ons. Two G.O Mags, and Carlos' G.O Fix.

Soon enough, the click-ons reached the cadets.

Lyall and Keira both stood on a wing of the Vroomster, Carlos on the back. Xander, still driving.

"Firzt, we need to move zat Ruztbucket off of the Tower'z snapped off part!!" Lyall said.

"G.O Mags, GO!!" Keira said, turning her Mag on. using it's power to begin to levitate, and move Grim H.Q.

Lyall nodded, beggining to do the same thing. 

but soon, they could see something approaching the Vroomster. smoke filled the air, as what appeared to be the Grimbler came into view.

inside?  
'Grandmisstress' Tala Glitch.

"Zou!!" Lyall said, upon seeing her. "Ziz iz zour ship, izn't it!! Zou broke ze tower!!"

Tala looked at the four. "Put Grim H.Q Down!! It was a gift from my uncle, and if you break it, you'll pay!"

"Just answer his question already!!" Keira growled. "You broke the tower!!"

"It was an accident, okay?" Tala said. "Besides, i can fix it on my own!!"

"I don't think so." Carlos said. "We'll handle this. after all, We're the Go Jetters!!"

Tala sighed, annoyed. "Just put my H.Q down!!"

Xander looked at her.   
"Keira, Lyall, do what she wants. give her the H.Q. Hurl it right at her."

Keira and Lyall looked at the pilot, before understanding what he meant. bringing Grim H.Q up, and hurling it at Tala, causing her, the Grimbler and Grim H.Q to go blasting off again!

"Oh my god.. that was AWESOME!!" Carlos said, his green eyes glimmering like gemstones. "Now, let's fix the tower!!"

Lyall and Keira nodded, now using the mags to get the tower's broken top half. Xande helped, using the Vroomster's claw to help re-position the tower to the base half.

"Carlos, you're up!" Keira chirped, as they finally had the tower's position downpact.

Carlos gave the team a bringht smile, before climbing down to the vroomster's claw, using it to swing, neatly landing at the base, so he could secure the tower, using his G.O Fix.

soon, the job was complete, and the Four cadets were greeted with the applause of a huge crowd of parisians, and tourists. cheering for them. the newest team of Go Jetters, who had saved their landmark.

finally, the four got a chance to get a good look at the tower themselves. perfectly fixed.

"Ay think ze did vewry well on our firzt mizzion!!" Lyall said, cheerily.

"And that means there's one last thing we need to do!!" Keira chirped. "And since i know he won't budge, I'll do it. Souvenir selfie?"

Keira took her phone from her pocket, and the boys gathered round her, before she snapped a photo.

"Xander, do you have to look so damp?" Carlos asked, noticing the pilot's lack of a smile.

"I can do what i want, leave me alone." Xander said, returning to the vroomster. "Now get in everybody, we're going back to JetPad."


	6. Chapter 4 》 Playing with the Click-On's

Chapter 4 》 Playing with the Click-Ons

》No-one's P.O.V《

The four cadets had returned to JetPad. Keira and Carlos were still blabbing on and on about how amazing the entire mission was, while Lyall tried and failed to make small talk with a grumpy Xander.

The four walked into the control room, to be greeted by Foz, who ran up to the four. Despite the fact he had watched them on their mission, he still wanted to make sure they were fine.

"Go Jetters-!!" Foz said. "Are you okay-?? Any injuries?"

"Don't worry, Unca Foz, we're fine!!" Keira said, a confident grin on her face. "We kicked that Glitch Lady's butt!!"

"Pluz, we fixed ze Eiffel Tower!" Lyall said, with a sweet smile.

"I remember doing a similar thing with my own team.." Foz said, fondly. "Lars was so upset about seeing the tower in ruins, being used for a T.V station!!"

"A T.V station?! Now that's crazy!!" Carlos said, laughing to himself a little.

"Not really." Xander said. "These are just old bedtime tales, Foz."

"Xander, this stuff actually happened-!!" Keira said.

"Yes, and our parents told us this stuff when we were 5. It's no big deal, so stop acting like it is." Xander snapped to his younger twin.

"Calm down, you two-!!" Foz said. "All of you, you should probably get to familiarising yourself with JetPad. If you'd like, try out a click-on or two, I'd be happy to show you how they work!"

The cadets nodded, all dashing out, with the exeption of Xander, who trudged out, head hung low.

As the metal doors of JetPad shut, Foz removed his Blue visor, with purple strap, and sighed.

The cadets seemed to be having a good time, or at least most of them were. Easily getting exited over everything they got to do, on the team.

He remembered his own first day fondly. He and his own teammates got to save a landmark from their own bad guy. Feel like heroes. And get to know eachother for the very first time, as they really hadn't interacted much before the Go Jetters.

But soon, he was snapped out of his daze, by the sound of someone yelling his name.

"FOZZZZ-!! Can we get zome help over here, pleaze?" The voice, Lyall's voice, called out.

"I'll be there in a jiffy!!" Foz yelled, as he grabbed his visor from his desk, pulling it on, and running to help the Genius cadet.

When he arrived, he was greeted by three cadets, eagerly trying out click-ons.

Carlos was using the G.O Sheild as a plate, holding a grumpy Xander above his head. Keira was trying her hand at the G.O board, zip-zap-zopping around the room gleefully.

"What do you need help with, Lyall?" Foz asked, turning to the french boy.

"Zell, i waz wondering if zou could show uz how to work ze Geo Rollez-?" Lyall replied, his ice-blue eyes glimmering.

Foz chucked a little, before agreeing to help him work the hampster ball of a Click-on.

"So, it's easy enough." Foz instructed, after the click-on was summoned. "Those two levers, they control left and right, and forwards and backwards. Just fiddle about for a bit, and you'll get it. Think of it as driving a toy car, but it's really big!"

"Alright-!! Letz do ziz-!!" Lyall said, cracking his knuckles.

He placed his hands onto the controls, and began to whirr them about, m ooving them in an array of directions, causing him to speed around the room, even racing against the walls at some points.

Foz watched, impressed. The cadets did get to practice with click-ons before becoming real Go Jetters, but he never thought he'd get someone this skilled.

Then again, the teams were always consistent of the topmost cadets.

Soon, he came to a screeching halt, stopping infront of Foz, a cheeky grin on his face.

"How'd aye do-?" Lyall asked.

"Nicley done!" Foz chirped in reply, giving a thumbs up of approval.

"Pish, that was basic!" Carlos said. "Watch this!"

He spun the G.O Sheild, with Xander balanced in it, before yelling "think fast!" To Keira, who caught the shield as it was thrown her way, pilot cadet still perched in it as if it were a giant dish.

"Stopp! Please!!" Xander said. "It's a sheild, not a human dish slash frisbee!!"

Keira chuckled. "But using it like one is too much fun!"

Lyall and Carlos both giggled a little at her remark, while Xander pouted.

Foz smiled. The kids seemed to be enjoying Jetter-hood. Well, not Xander. But.. 3 out of 4 ain't too bad? Hopefully, he'd have a cheery bunch of Cadets.

It'd just be a matter of time.

There's still so much to explore.


	7. Chapter 5 》 Wire - Walker

Chapter 5 》Wire -Walker

》No-One's P.O.V 《

After a few more simple training protocols and missions, Foz had told Gymnast cadet Keira she'd be facing a big part of her own personal training.

a wire-walk across the grand canyon.

She had heard the stories of when her Dad had done this.  
Winning a double award for not only completing the task, but saving the Glitch of his time from death while still doing the walk.

He had nearly died doing so.

but it made him more of the hero in the proess.

and how would Keira live up to this?

she had always thought, alwways told herself that the best way to prove her worth was to follow in the footsteps of her family.

she loved the academy. doing gymnastics.  
Sure, she had always had little things she had wanted to do, but after the loss of her family, she told herself to hold her head high. keep with her training. keep smiling.

it's what her family would've wanted.  
and telling herself this on loop, helped her move on. Letting people help her to move on.

But living up to her family's feats...  
it scared her.

what if she messed up?  
Got expelled?  
Joined the Glitch side?

but, she took deep breaths. telling herself:

"It's just a wire-walk. if dad could do it while saving someone, i can do it regularly."

Foz looked at the worried gymnast. he remembered barley being able to watch his friend complete the wire walk. watching him refuse to be saved. watching him fall, and nearly die, and holding him up when he came up, safe.

"Relax.." Foz said. "We'll be cheering you on. you'll do great, trust me."

"I really hope so..." Keira said, sighing.

✦ •《☆》• ✦

Soon, JetPad was hovering over the canyon. the four cadets had their faces pressed against the window, as they watched the wire being set up.

"You think you can make that, Peachy-keen?" Xander asked tauntingly. 

"I-i'll ace it!" She said, trying her best to sound confident.

"Of course she will, Xan." Carlos said. "After all, she's our Fantastic Gymnast!!"

"Thanks, Carlos." Keira said, giggling.

"Juzt rehlacks. zou ahre zure to zucced at ziz tightrope-walk if zou're calm, focused, and prezize." Lyall said to her.

"You guys sure have a lot of faith in me!" Keira said, her tone turning more confident, but hints of hear still hearable. "Let's get down and rock this canyon!"

"..To the vroomster." Xander spat.

the other cadets grinned, racing exitedly to the vroomster, hopping in, and begginning the cowntdown.

"Three!"  
"Two-!"  
"One!"  
"...seatbelts."

the veichle was soon in action, zooming down towards the canyons, leaving Foz to watch the event through the windows of JetPad alone.

Xander stopped the vroomster at one side of the canyon, allowing his sister to get out.

"Good luck!" Carlos chirped.

"Juzt ztay foczzed!" Lyall informed.

"Thanks, guys!" Keira chirped, before Xander started the veichle up oncemore, and zoomed to the other side of the canyon, to join each of the other spectators in watching the training event.

Keira looked at the wire she'd be walking across. a long, thin metal thing, that was tightly strung across the canyon.

she took a deep breath, before taking her first steps onto the wire. small, dainty ones, to make sure she wouldn't fall. couldn't be too brash about it. slow and steady.

"that's all you need to do. you can ace this."  
Keira said to herself quietly.

she made her way across the wire. and for a short while, things actually seemed like they'd be okay.

but that was before the sound of loud, rusty engines could be heard. smog filling up the air around him.

Grim H.Q, the last thing they needed at the canyon, had rocked up, and whoever was behind the wheel was a terrible pilot, becuase the thing would not fly straight at all.

it was headed for the observation deck, which the cadets, and tourists were on, the same one that the wire had been attatched to. if the rustbucket collided with it, they'd have some injuries on their hands.

Lyall, Xander and Carlos all exchanged glances, before nodding. not saying a word to eachother, yet having a plan ready to put into motion.

"Everybody, get outta here!" Carlos said to the tourists. "Follow us, you'll be safe!!"

The boys lead the now terrified tourists to a safe zone. but then, they reaised something.

"Guyz. Keira iz ztill owt zhere-!" Lyall said, fear visible in his ice blue eyes.

"We need to get her then." Xander said. "She may be insufferable, but she's our teammate. no go jetter left behind!"

"This means Click-Ons!" Carlos said, hitting his badge.

"Go Jetters!!" Foz said, panic in his tone.

"Everything okay, Foz?" Carlos asked.

"No!! Grim H.Q is seconds away from-"

he was cut off by the sound of a crash. the screeching metal. things breaking.

"Keira!!" The boys yelled in unison. running to the vroomster, and zooming to the scene. 

the observation deck had been destroyed by Grim H.Q. the wire, snapped. but no sign of the Gymnast cadet. 

"Get G.O Boots, and search for her." Xander said, his voice having a tone that wasn't his regular gruff grumps. genuine worry.

Lyall and Carlos, also being worried, complied right away, getting the G.O Boots, and zipping about. until Lyall's voice could be heard.

"Guyz! aye found her!! But.. zhe izn't too good.."

Carlos and Xander were on the scene in seconds. Lyall had Keira's unconsious body in his arms. her body was covered in bruises and cuts from the fall, and her left leg seemed to be broken.

She looked like a fallen angel, as she lay in the genius' arms. barley breathing.

thank god she had lived.

"C'mon, get her to the vroomster-!" Xander said. "Foz-!! Keira's.."

Foz listened through his radio, as the boys explained to him how Keira hadn't succesfully completed her training. and how they failed to get to her on time.

they brought her back to JetPad, where they lay her in her room. they'd need to get her to a hospital, fast.

even if she was too injured to be a gymnast, they couldn't let her slip from them so easily.


	8. Chapter 6 》 Not Anymore

Chapter 6 》Not Anymore

《 Foz's P.O.V 》

"Ubercorn.. i can't do this. i can't train them."

i say, standing across from the unicorn. tears in my eyes, my visor fogging up. i take it off, placing the goggles on the top of my head. the tears begin to stream down my face.

"And.. why not?" Ubercorn asks me, as he places a hoof onto one of my shoulders.

"I let one of them get injured.. i can't teach them anything." I say. "Why didn't you ask Lars to do it-?"

Ubercorn sighed.   
"Foz.. you know Lars wants nothing to do with the academy. i respect that. and.. i know you're right for this. we all make mistakes, but we can learn and grow becuase of them. don't give up on this so soon. i know you'll excell."

i look at Ubercorn. his bright cyan eyes stare at me caringly.

"Are.. you sure?" i ask, one last time.

"100 Percent." Ubercorn says, smiling.

i give the unicorn a soft smile. if he thinks i can do this, i guess i'll have to keep on. i'll make it eventually.

✦ •《☆》• ✦

i enter the hospital ward, where i find the boys, who are crowded around Keira, who has a cast on her left leg. looks like our team is now gymnast-less. the cast is already covered in brightly covered scribbles. in diffrent coloured ink, her teammates have signed the thing.

"Hey everyone.." I say.

"Foz!!" The cadets say in unison, cheery smiles on their faces. 

"Good to see you four. is everything okay?" I say to them, trying to sound optimistic, despite the fact things are obviously NOT ok.

"It's nothing much." Keira says, a fake-looking smile plastered onto her face.

"But.. you can't do gymnastics!" Carlos said. "What'll happen to our team?"

"aye.. do knot know.." Lyall says, placing a hand on the mechanic's shoulder.

i sigh. it's not fair.  
if she had any other job, things would be ok. she'd still be able to be on the team. but a Gymnast? you need perfect bones to do backflips and all that crap. she won't be able to continue on the team. 

but how do i tell them?

I'd break Keira's spirits.  
The rest of them probably wouldn't be too happy with this news.

but still. they need to know.

"Go Jetters.. i'm sorry you have to hear this.. but Keira won't be able to be on the team.. for a while." i say.

The cadets all look at me, their eyes small. Keira's well up with pearly tears.

she begins to cry. i feel terrible. if only i had done my job, and gotten out of JetPad. saved her.

Xander immidietly goes to comfort his twin. 

"Hey. things could be worse. " he says. "You could have died."

Carlos and Lyall also go to her side, beggining to comfort her.

"Keira.. he's right. things could be worse. but you're our teammate. don't think we'll just forget about you." Carlos said.

"He'z raight." Lyall said. "Aye'll keep tayking zelfiez for you. we'll keep you updated on all of zour mizzionz."

"thanks.. you guys." Keira said, trying to dry her tears. "And i promise.. the moment i'm better, i'll be the best cadet, and teammate, i can be."

Keira, Carlos and Lyall inniciate a group hug, while Xander stands by, arms crossed.

"C'mon, grumpbag, you too." Keira says, trying her best to drag her twin into the hug.

i watch the four. it's not fair to any of them, especially Keira. 

when the four break apart, they turn to me, teary eyed.

"Foz. What'll happen to zour team, zince we no longer have a Gymnazt?" Lyall asks.

"I.. guess we'll have to find.. a replacement." i say.

"But who?" Carlos asks. "One of the other trainees..?"

"I guess.." I say. "I'm really sorry this is happening."

"It's.. okay."

I turn to Keira. how can she be saying this? she's been training for this moment for years, yet she's fine with it all being thrown out the window?

no. she's not. i can tell that there's pain in her tone.

but everyone, especially her, knows that she's not fit to stay on the team in her state.

i walk to Keira. hugging her tightly. repeatedly whispering apologies to her. trying my best not to begin sobbing again.

she hugs back. i can hear her sobs, as she clings to me.

the boys onlook. with looks of concern on their faces. 

soon, i part with the ex-Gymnast.

"I.. have to go." i say, before exiting the room.

i walk down the halls of the hospital. taking out my tablet, as i scroll through the list of possible candidates to become my team's new Gymnast.

there's got to be someone for the job.


	9. Chapter 7 》 Ryx

Chapter 7 》Ryx

《 Foz's P.O.V 》

here i am. JetPad.

waiting for the new arrival.  
the new gymnast.  
the... 'replacment'.

i had requested for one of the most skilled of cadets, but also one who would get along with the boys. so, i hadn't picked them out myself. i left that process to Ubercorn, since he did pick out the first four.

soon, i heard the doors open. and there the cadet stood.

Pale-tanned skin, brown, almost black hair. hazelnut coloured eyes. a half smile, serious look on his face. he was a similar height to Carlos, yet i beleive him to be younger than the mechanic. He already wore the gymnast's uniform. he seemed prepared for a mission, despite this being our first meeting.

"Hello, Go Jetter!" I say, waving akwardly.

the boy instead bows politley, before introducing himself.

"Ryx. Ryx Hamato. pleasure to make your aquaintence, Sensei Helquist."  
He says to me.

"Please, call me Foz." I say, shaking Ryx's hand.

"..Right. Foz." Ryx repeated my name to me, to which i nodded.

"So, want to tell me about yourself?" I ask.

"Fine, if i must." Ryx said. "I come from Japan. my family is a long line of succesful people, each of my ansestors have gone on to do great things. which leaves me. i must create my own legacy, and failure is not tolerated. there's no time for fun and games."

Dang. this kid is to the point.  
Young, and too strict with himself. not allowing failure.  
something that can help you grow.

Not allowing fun and games.  
meaning he'd have a hard time trying to wind back. enjoy little things.

he kinda remindes me of.. well, me when i first joined.  
thinking that i needed to be so serious about missions. not take time to appreciate little things, or take a moment to crack, or laugh at a joke.

hopefully, his teammates will help him change for the better, just like Xuli, Kyan and Lars did for me.

"Well.. i suppose you'd like to meet your team?" I ask Ryx.

"Yes." He says. "Take me to my teammates."

"I don't need to." I say, as JetPad's doors open oncemore, and Xander, Lyall and Carlos step in.

"Is.. that them?" Ryx asks. i nod in approval.

"Konichiwa-?" Ryx says, turning to the boys.

"Bonjour-!" Lyall says in return, chuckling a little.

"Hi-!!" Carlos chirps, exitedly making his way to Ryx. "I'm Carlos, Carlos Evans-Walker! it's nice to meet you!"

Ryx steps back, visibly uncomfortable by the over-exited mechanic boy. he looks to Xander, hoping that maybe the gloomy pilot will save him. 

But, of course, he doesn't. still sulking about his dead family, and now, his injured sister.

"And.. you two are?" Ryx asked Xander and Lyall.

"Lyall Leblanc."

"Xander Rivers."

"And you are..?" Carlos said.

"Ryx. Ryx Hamato." He said. "And you, seem like you lack focus."

"I lack whut now?" Carlos muttered.

"Focus, dingbat." Xander snapped.

"zere iz No need to be rude, zou two-!" Lyall said. "Aye get it, zou arre not uzed to all ziz, Ryx, but zou will zearn, we arre quite ze team when in action!"

"Sure, suure.." Ryx said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Trust us, you'll fit right in!" Carlos said, putting an arm around the uncomfortable Ryx.

"Make the most of your few months here Ryx." Xander muttered, his voice almost a hiss in tone. 

"oh, i will." Ryx said in return.

i do hope that they bond, because right now, Ryx doesn't seem to be clicking.

i really hope Ubercorn made the right choice with Ryx.

after all, he'll be saving the world with us now.

i can't afford an arguing team.


	10. Chapter 8 》 Click Together

Chapter 8 》Click Together

《 Foz's P.O.V 》

The cadets stand, staring akwardly.

Carlos and Lyall have looks on their faces, which tell me that they don't know what to do about Ryx.

Xander's look is the same as ever. a permadent scowl.

Ryx on the other hand, stares, as if to ask why his teammates are so lighthearted. Why they don't appear to be serious, to be solemn.

What am i supposed to do, with this? I can't just force out a friendship! but, i can't have this either! i already have one cadet who hasn't bonded with the rest, i don't need Ryx coming in, and throwing the team off track entirley.

why'd it have to be our gymnast who fell? if it had been anyone else, i wouldn't have to deal with this. but no. this world hates me. it's like someone wants to watch me suffer by taking away the things and people i care about away from me, constanty ruining everything.

but.. i can't give up.

Ubercorn would be too upset to hear that i'd given up. the only remaining member of my team. he'd be broken, to have the last of us dissapear on him.

so i can't give up here and now.

"Foz?" a voice calls to me. "Arre zou okay? Zou've been awefully ztill for ze pazt few minutez-!"

"I-i'm fine, Lyall.." I say, as i feel my knees go weak.

"are you sure?" Carlos asks.

"i'm sure." i say. "you guys should probably get to your training. don't let me hold you back."

"yes, sensei." Ryx said. "Team, let's go."

Ryx left, with Carlos and Lyall following behind.

i was alone in the room.

or so i thought.

Xander cleared his throat, before saying to me  
"You can't keep acting like this. we've a villian on the loose."

Then, he too, left.

i tried to gather my thoughts. things are going to be okay. this switch is temporary. my team will bond with Ryx, anyways. if they bonded with eachother fast, this would hopefully click into place too.

but, as i'm trying to calm and motivate myself, one of JetPad's alarm's is going off.

there's a glitch.

I yell for the Jetters to come quick.

There's a new mission for us. i hope it'll be a success.


	11. Chapter 9 》 Harbour Wreck

Chapter 9 》Harbour Wreck

《 No-one's P.O.V 》

Another Glitch, and so soon.

Why so soon? Could they not get a small break?

Then again, Glitches don't wait for you. They just happen at the worst of times.

Foz swivelled the master mix controls, to see just what kind of mess Tala had gotten herself into this time.

and oh boy.  
It was ugly.

Hong Kong, China.  
The harbour in wreck and dismay.  
Once again, Grim H.Q Crashed, smoke coming from it.  
Stalls knocked over. some people unable to get away from all the wreckage. Only able to watch Tala, and a few grimbots stumble out of Grim H.Q. watch Tala yell at the Grimbots, while trying and failing to salvage gim H.Q, while blubbering out apologies like a toddler.

Foz slammed his head on his desk, raking his fingers to his heavily gelled and hair-sprayed blonde, slicked back hair in frustration.

After letting himself wallow, Foz finally got up, and made his way to where the cadets were.

The automatic doors opened for him, and he was faced with three of the four teenage boys.

Lyall, Carlos, and Ryx.

" Go Jetters-!" Foz announced. " We've a Glitch in Hong Kong. The harbour's in ruins. we should be on our way to get it fixed before someone gets hurt."

" Alright, new mission!!" Carlos chirped.

" One zecond, Foz." Lyall said, before running to Xander's room, tapping on the door.

The door opened, a grumpy looking Xander on the other side of it.

" What now. " He asked.

" Zere iz a Glitch in Hong Kong." Lyall said. " And, zince you arre a Go Jetter, you need to help uz fix it."

" Fine.. " Xander huffed. " to the zoomster, or, something."

" Vroomster, Xander. " Ryx said, calmly, his voice with a slight lack of emotion.

" ...Vroomster. that's the word." Xander said dryly.

The four boys all went to the Launch Bay. Putting on their helmets. lowering the visors of them.

Soon, setting off in the 4-man veichle, the Jetters were zooming towards the Hong Kong docks at stellar speeds, JetPad following slowly.

Upon landing, they looked around. just seeing the wreck and dismay.

"So.. This is what a Glitch looks like." Ryx said to himself quietly.

" Aight, Horrible aye know." Lyall said. " Now lizten up, Gentlemen. We need to fix ziz glitch az quickly and efficiently az it iz pozzible. "

" And, how??" Carlos asked. " It'll take ages!!"

Ryx chimed in.  
"First, Xander and Carlos make a few minor alterations to Grim H.Q, and use the Vroomster's claw to get it off the docks. Lyall and i will salvage what wood we can for the harbour, and what we can't re-use, we replace. then, we can use Carlos' G.O Fix and Lyall's G.O Giant to finish the fixing. Kapeish?"

" That.. was fast." Xander said, raising a brow.

" If you want to be the best, you need to excel in more than just what you were trained for. " Ryx stated.

" Who cares? " Carlos said. " Let's go, boys!!"

" Go Jetters... GO!!"  
The four yelled.

They sprung into action.  
Hopefully, Ryx had a solid plan.


	12. Chapter 10 》 Secret Friends and Stupid Fights

Chapter 10 》 Secret Friends and Stupid Fights

《 No - One's POV 》

The team was quick to spring into action.

Xander and Carlos made their way to Grim H.Q's wreckage, and began to inspect the damages done to the airship.

While inspecting a loose grid of rusted metal, a grimbot slipped from the cracks, the metal crashing to the floor with a thud, the grimbot falling into Carlos' arms.

The bot looked up to the Mexhanic, it's glassy, black eyes meeting Carlos' glitzy emerald ones.

" Oh my gosh, a grimbot..!" Carlos said, in an excited whisper. He inspected the bot in his arms, looking over the dents in it's metal, and the multiple scrapings on it. It's orange paint was chipping off, and it's facial features worn. It's joints made squeaking motions when moved. It was certainly an old bot.

The bot looked back to Carlos, inspecting the mechanic to the best of his abilities. He made a few buzzes and beeps, which unfortunately, were in a language very few could understand. Grimbot Code.

Carlos listened to the buzzes quite curiously, but did not understand a word of it.

" sorry, little guy. I don't know what that means." Carlos said. "Maybe if i.."

Carlos pressed one of the little buttons on the bottom half of the Grimbot, causing the hatchet ontop it's head to pop up.

" wrong one.." Carlos said, shutting the hatch. " maybe if i do this."

He pressed another of the buttons, but this time, it played a recording of a voice. The recording was old, and the grimbot's speaker, weary. But the voice could be recognized, and it was that of a young Grandmaster Glitch.

" Grimbot test log number 157. After fixing a few minor.. major problems in the wiring and excganging the metal shells, I've finally created the first working grimbot-!!"

Carlos stared at the bot. That explained it's age. This was the first grimbot to be built by Glitch. And, it seemed that he'd simply just aged away, rusting in grim HQ as time went by.

" y'know, i think I'm gonna keep you." Carlos said to the grimbot.

The bot buzzed in delight, hugging Carlos.

" you'll need a name.. I'm gonna call you.. Buzz-!!" Carlos said. " y'know.. cause you seemed to do that alot. Kinda like a bee!!"

The Grimbot, now named for his bee-like habit beeped and buzzed, the noises almost resembling a giggle.

As Carlos was fondling over his newfound friend, he was interrupted by his teammate, Xander.

" Carlos, what are you doing-?" Xander asked.

" nothing-!!" Carlos said, hiding Buzz behind his back. "Just.. inspecting Grim H.Q's damage -!!"

" well, keep at it. I've done my half, and I'm going to get the vroomster ready." Xander huffed, as he left Grim H.Q, hands folded, and eyes on his veichle.

" you do that-!" Carlos called. "I'm gonna.. start fixing-! Yeah-!! Cause you know.. that's my job-!!"

Carlos turned to Buzz.

" that went well, don't you think?" He said, earning a facepalm from his Grimbot friend. " all we need to do now, is fix this thing up so the team can pick it up, and get it out !! Wanna help out ?"

Buzz beeped in joy, opening his hatch ontop his head, and pulling out a wrench.

" fair enough." Carlos said, hitting his Star emblem, before putting a finger to his helmet. "I need G.O Fix-!!"

Soon enough, the G.O Fix was in Carlos' posession, thanks to his mentor back in JetPad, and the mechanic was patching damages on the airship where needed. Of course, with the secret help of his new friend.

Meanwhile, Ryx and Lyall were looking at material to fix the broken harbour.

" i reckhon we uze ziz." Lyall said, showing to Ryx a certain type of hardwood.

" i think not. There's less of it, and i doubt that it's even enough. We need something we know we have enough of. This, perhaps?" Ryx said, picking up a thinner, flimsier peice of wood, handing it to Lyall.

" ziz stuff iz eazily znappable, and will crack under ze prezzure the ztuff i picjed would be able to withztand." Lyall said, bending the wood in his hands.

" i say we go with what we have enough of." Ryx snapped.

" well, aye zay we go wizh what'z ztronker-!!" Lyall snapped back, breaking the flimsy wood he held.

" and what do you know about building harbours-?!" Ryx said, snatching the broken halves from Lyall.

"Apparently, mohre zhan you-!!" Lyall yelled. " do it yhour way, zee how it turhnz out."

" i will. And it'll suceed, trust me." Ryx said.

And with a snooty huff, Ryx stormed off, dragging a large pile of wood on wheels behind him.

He was really setting himself up for something.


	13. Chapter 11 》 Lift and Slip

Chapter 11 》Lift and Slip

《No-One's P.O.V》

"Carlos, is Grim H.Q Ready to be lifted?" Ryx asked, his voice dry as he demanded an answer.

"Nearly, we- i just need to do a little more." Carlos said, having to fix his wording not to reveal his grimbot.

"Good enough." Ryx snapped. "Xander, be ready to lift."

"Now?" Xander commed in.

"Yes.  
"No!!"

Xander, over it and confused sighed.

"I'm going in.." Xander said.

Carlos jumped down from Grim H.Q, Buzz by his side, trying to stay hidden. a wince on his face, as it wasn't fully done.

Xander used the Vroomster's claw to scoop up Grim H.Q, and as soon as he had it up, Ryx signalled for him and Carlos to start the repair.

Carlos signalled for Buzz to hide, before he went in to help Ryx on the dock.

"and you're sure this stuff is okay?" Carlos asked, wobbling a peice of wood in one of his hands.

"shut up and fix." Ryx snapped.

Carlos sighed.  
"You're the boss."

Ryx rolled his eyes, and continued on his work. soo enough, a rickety harbour had been constructed.

"There. perfect." Ryx said. "Let's take a photo, and go."

"Not. so. fast!!"

a female voice sounded.

Grandmisstress Glitch.

"what NOW." Ryx said.

"Where's my Grim H.Q?!" Glitch-ette whined. "My Uncle's gonna kill me !!"

"Up here, ugly." Xander said. "Rusty's with me."

Grandmisstress Glitch Groaned. "gIVE ME THAT NOW!!!"

Suddenly, two wings sprouted from Glitch's pack. a jetpack. in a blur of smoke surrounded her as she flew up to the vroomster, landing on the wing next to the driver's seat.

"Let GO!" She demanded, grabbing the driver's wheel, and swerving it, causing the vroomster to dip and dive and go crazy.

"Stop that!!" Xander said. "Get your muddy paws off!!"

"Not until you drop Grim H.Q !!!" Glitch demanded.

"No way!" Xander said, trying to shove Glitch away.

"Guys, be careful!!" Carlos called out.

The squabbling Duo wern't taking notice of Grim H.Q, which was about to fall again.

and soon enough, it happened.

it fell, breaking the dock. without even an inch of the rebuild standing.

Carlos and Ryx stared at the mess.

Carlos simply had an akward look to his face.

But Ryx..

Ryx felt tears prick his eyes. he had failed his mission. he fell to his knees, punching the ground.

"This.. can't be right. i can't FAIL!!" He said to himself.

Lyall, who'd been watching from a distance, had a wicked smirk of sorts on his face.

"Not zo haigh and maightee now, are zou?" Lyall asked, raising a brow cockily.


	14. Chapter 12 》New Plan

Chapter 12 》New Plan

《No-One's P.O.V》

Ryx looked to Lyall, wiping the tears which had already seeped from his eyes.

"What do you want." He said.

" how did ze plan work out?" Lyall asked.

" Terribly-!" Xander yelled from the vroomster, staring still at the broken harbour.

" you're not helping-!!" Ryx called.

"Well, neither arre zou." Lyall said. " you've failed ze mizzion. We ztill have work to do ere."

" thanks for rubbing it in." Ryx spat. " if you're only here to gloat, get lost."

" aye am.. not ere to gloat. Aye am ere to help zou fix ziz glitch. Properly." Lyall said, offering a hand to help Ryx up from the ground.

Ryx looked at the ground.  
" do it yourself. I failed, and need to be replaced."

Lyall looked shocked.

" zou.. aren't going to be replaced, zou knowe." He said, helping Ryx up carefully. " we can fixcs ziz, wizh a little planning and teemwork-!!"

" i don't really do teamwork too well.. my family honours individual achievements, and I'm.. failing." Ryx said, trying to get away from Lyall with no luck.

" juzt relacks." Lyall said. " Well ficks ziz Glitch properly. Carloz-! Zander-! Join us-!!"

Carlos and Xander heeded the call, coming and standing across from the boys in blue.

" so, what now?" Xander asked, raising a brow.

" we come up wizh a knew plahn-!!" Lyall announced.

"Alright-!!" Carlos chirped.

" let'z ztart wizh ze bridge." Lyall said. "Ahny zuggestionz?"

" we should.. do what you said first.." Ryx mumbled.

" what was zat?" Lyall asked, turning to Ryx and cocking his head to the side.

" we should do your stupid idea." Ryx repeated.

" aight.." Lyall said. " Carloz, you zhould be in charge of ze ficksing. Zander, can zou get Grim H.Q up again? Ryx and aye zill gather ze materialz, and azzist in bridge ficksing, zen, we zhall ezzcort Glitch ourzelves!"

" you're the boss-!!" Carlos chirped.

" let's do this.. i guess." Xander shrugged.

" arre we ready-?" Lyall asked.

"Ready !!" Carlos and Xander said, their tones incredibly diffrent.

"Ryx?"

Lyall turned to Ryx, a smile on his face.

Ryx looked back, Hazelnut eyes meeting ice blue. He sighed, before giving his answer.

"Ready."


	15. Chapter 13 》Watching and Wondering

Chapter 13 》 Watching and Wondering

《Foz's P.O.V》

Everything seemed so dull outside the windows of JetPad, watching the cadets scramble to agree on plans, then fail at them.

If obly i could lend a hand. But tgen, I'd be interfering with their training. This was their mission, and not mine, afterall.

Ubercorn didn't help me or my team when we were fresh-faced. He'd only step in if things were dire.

So, of course, I'd follow his lead. Do the same as was before.

I let my eyes wander the harbour around me, my eyes nesting on Tala.

Boy, it'd been so long since we were freinds. Sure, we'd spilt off from interracting at all, becoming bitter enemies only 4 years ago, but, that wasn't our full history. There'd been so much more.

We had our first big argument nearly 12 years ago, and that resulted in her first leavingm which lasted a good two years. She never became a 'true' Glitch at that time though. She was back after her vanishing.

We were distant after that. We didn't get along very well, never as close as we'd once been with one-another. There was a wall, paved between us now, and i jsut couldn't greak it down. Something had happened.

Then, came our big fight.  
When she finally left for good, and took on the mantle of the new Grandmaster Glitch.

The name 'Tala Cade-Glitch' became forgotten by time, and she was now Grandmisstress Glitch to all around her.

She was almost wiped out of our minds, reprogrammed as anew. but, i just can't seem to forget the Tala i once knew. The Tala who i'd been through so much through, all my life.

But now, we were a world apart.  
a Jetter and a Glitch.

I guess Ubercorn was back on good terms with Tala's uncle - who, to the best of my remembering, has the real name of Grayson - as my own team's cadet years came to a close.

i tried to divert my eves from Tala, and onto my cadets, who's mission was now booming with success. 

but, my eyes kept going back to her. our feuds replaying in my head like an old record. what had happened the first time.. why couldn't she just.. stay at the academy. i miss having someone here with me who i jetted with, somewhat.

i watched her as she scurried back to grim HQ, and flew off to who really knows where. the landmark my cadets were fixing was all good, and Lyall seemed to be dragging Ryx into a selfie, which Carlos and Xander had already posed for.

They'd be back, soon enough, and we were done here..  
but.. i'm just not done with Tala.. she'll be back, she always is...

Like Uncle, Like Neice..


	16. Chapter 14 》 The Smart One

Chapter 14 》The Smart One

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

The Jetters returned from their save, chattering and buzzing happily. they'd finally managed to save the harbour, and stop Grandmisstress Glitch in.. whatever she was doing.

"You were great out there-!!" Carlos chirped. "You, with the piloting, and you guys, helping on the building detail, and your plan, Lyall! it was awesome-!!"

"I have to agree with him, you come up with a sufficient plan." Ryx said. "You truly deserve the team role of genius, you'll have to teach me your tactics."

"It'z nuzzing, you guys!!" Lyall said. "Bezidez, it waz all of uz, not juzt me-!"

"You made the plan." Xander said with a shrug. "We followed it."

"Yeah-!! You're the smartest guy, like, ever!!" Carlos said, smiling.

"Thankz.. all of zou." Lyall said, his happy smile becoming somewhat forced.

Foz entered the commonhold, to greet his cadets, fixing his hair as he came in.

"Hey, cadets!" He said. "Saw the mission, seems succesful!" He said.

"And it was-!!" Carlos said. "Thanks to Lyall-!!"

Carlos nudged Lyall with his elbow, winking. Lyall swallowed, and gave another forced smile.

"I'm sure you all did great." Foz said. "Now, i have a few things i need each of you to do. Carlos, the G.O Fix needs it's monthly test check."

"I'd love to do it.. but i have.. a project i'm working on." Carlos said, fiddling with his helmet, which still had his grimbot hidden inside it. "Sorry-!"

The mechanic went to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Well, okay.." Foz said. "Xander, you're testing the new gliders in an hour, be ready."

Xander simply nodded, going to his room as well.

"Ryx, you have an online class, with the Junior Trainors." Foz said. "Starts in 10 minutes, be on for it."

"Yes, Sensei." Ryx said, bowing, before leaving for his own room.

Foz then turned to Lyall.

"I.. didn't have anything for you to do before, but since Carlos is busy, can you test the G.O Fix? you're smart, i'm sure you can figure out how to work it." He said.

"of.. courze.." Lyall said, a sickly feeling now brewing inside him, his smile now horridly forced, and his ice blue eyes glassy as they stared at his mentor. "aye'll get right to it."

Lyall walked off back to the vroomster's bay, as it was also where Clickon's got tested.

He opened the Red Plexglass case, taking out the G.O Fix, and fiddling with it, admittedly bored of it. sure, it had too many modes to count by now, but it was still boring as all heck.

Lyall let out a loud sigh, his forced smile finally being let go, his jaw unclenching, and his muscles un-tensing.

"Zmart.." He scoffed. "Oh, Lyall, You're zo smart-!! I go to ziz academy to be zomething new, but nooo, aye'm a geniuz-!!"

He threw the G.O Fix to the side, and took off his gloves, then throwing his face in his palms.

It's not fair to him.  
He wanted to been seen as brave. a good hero.  
But no. He was still the smart one.

Then, he realised, surely, not everybody only thought of him as that. he pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly pulling up the facetime app.

"Come on.. pick up, pick up, pick up.."  
He muttered to himself.

and luckily, he was quickly greeted by a booming voice.

"Lylez-!! Long time no speak!!"

Lyall gave a genuine smile at hearing the voice, seeing his friend. 

"Keira-! I'm zo happy zat zou're avaliable to talk." Lyall said happily. his tone almost that of.. desperateness. 

"Is everything okay?" Keira asked, tilting her head. "You sound a bit.. y'know."

"Aye juzt.. have a queztion." Lyall said, scratching the back of his head, giving an akward grin.

"Well, ask away, you know i've, unfortunatley, got all day!" Keira said.

"What do zou think of me az?!" Lyall said, voice fast and panicky.

"whoa, whoa!!" Keira said. "too fast, slow your roll!"

"i don't mean like ZHAT." Lyall said, rolling his eyes. "Aye mean, like, perzonality wize."

"well.. you're nice." Keira said. "you're cool, you're awesome to have around, and how can i forget, you're like, wicked smart-!!"

Lyall's face dropped at her last words.

"Zou.. think aye'm zmart..?" He asked her.

"Well, you're the genius. no duh you're smart, Lyall." Keira said. "Why, feeling stupid all of a sudden? is it that Ryx kid? met him once, we shared a tent. he's too bossy if anything."

"It'z not him." Lyall said. "aye like having him around, he'z nice once you know him.. "

"then what's the issue?" Keira huffed. "what's so wrong?"

"It'z ze fact zhat aye'm ze zmart one, Keira-!!" Lyall snapped, before covering his mouth in shock. Keira stared back, surprised that he'd snap at her like that. 

"désolé c'était de nulle part.." he said, before hitting the red 'end call' button.

he threw his phone to the ground, the screen cracking. Lyall looked at it for a few seconds, before slamming his head to a workbench, his shakey hands slowly pulling out his long, pale blonde hair, which puffed out and down.

"it'z not.. fair." He said, his eyes brimming up with tears. "it'z not fair! aye want to be zeen az more-! aye'm more zhan zhat!!"

He slammed his fists to the workbench. he didn't want to feel like this.

Foz, who'd been walking past, stopped at the bay's door as he heard the yells. he poked his head in, and saw the array of items on the floor. his eyes then travelled to the young, crying genius.

The boy needed his help. Old genius to New.


	17. Chapter 15 》 Genius to Genius

Chapter 15 》Genius to Genius

《 Foz's P.O.V 》

I couldn't help but let out a small sigh when i saw Lyall, face-slammed to the workbench, his pale hair loose, and his sobs vocal.

I walked towards him, quite nervously. i was never the greatest at cheering people up, especially children. but, as a mentor, this was going to be put to the test.

"Lyall..?" I said, reaching a hand out, to place on his back.

"Zat iz it.." He replied to me, in a shakey tone.

I let out another sigh, before speaking to him.

"Lyall, you're upset." I said to him. "What's wrong? what's going on?"

Lyall lifted his head from the workbench, and let out a sniffle.

"Aye'm.. a one trick ponee." Lyall said, quietly, his voice still trembling.

"Huh..?" I asked. "a.. one trick pony?"

"aye can't do nuzzing but zolve academy problems.. aye'm just ' go jetter geniuz Lyall Leblanc'. nuzzing more." Lyall explained.

"And, who told you that?" I asked him. "i'm sure you've got.. plenty of talents-!"

If i was 100% honest in that moment, i would've agreed that he was the smart one. i'd never really seen him partake in activities outside of the academy.

While Carlos spent hours reading and mapping out Go Jetter family trees, Ryx took specialised online classes, Keira, when she was around, spent a lot of time surfing, and even Xander had a hobby of making his own hair dye at times, i'd never seen an outside activity done by Lyall.

"Zou.. think?" Lyall said. "Zou've never zeen me do nuzzing."

Shoot. Called out, just as i was thinking it.  
I'd have to ask about it then. if he was going to speak down to himself like this, i'd have to coax the answer out of him.

"Well.. what are you good at then-?" i asked him. "If you can show me something, then the others are bound to learn of your talent."

Lyall looked at the ground for a moment, before saying "be raight back."

I gave a small nod, as i watched him trudge off, and return a few moments later, an acoustic guitar in hand.

"Aye.. guezz aye can play ziz." He said to me. "aye.. zing zometimez, too. it's nuzzing too special.."

"Well, it's something." I told him. "If you, i dunno, practice, maybe others will recognise your musical talent, and acknoledge you for it, instead of simply your smarts, and how you act during a glitch?"

"Zou.. really zhink?" Lyall asked me.

"Sure do." I said, giving him a slightly akward smile, which, surprisingly, i saw him return.

"Zhank you." Lyall said to me, before picking up his guitar, along with the items he'd thrown to the floor, tying up his blonde hair oncemore, and leaving the bay.

i.. guess that's problem solved?

sometimes, i wish my own problems were as easy to fix.


	18. Chapter 16  》 Nice To Meet You, Now Leave.

Chapter 16 》Nice To Meet You, Now Leave

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

"What up, Go-Jet Aca-demm-eeey!!"  
Carlos' voice boomed as he stepped out of JetPad, a cheeky grin etched to his face.

The team hadn't visited the isle in weeks, being on an almost daily mission spree, with no breaks, other than the downtime given while travelling from one location to another.

To be back on the island was quite a releif for all four boys, and their mentor.

"I've missed this place so much!!" Carlos said.

"Zame goez.." Lyall admitted. "Thingz arre much.. quieter. Lezz action, and more quality friend tyme!! Right, Ryx?"

Lyall turned to the gymnast boy, smiling brightly.

Ryx gave him a small, fond smile, and nodded.  
"I suppose so.. Rivers-Kun..? Uh, i mean, Xander? What do you say?"

Ryx was still having trouble with dropping honorifics, still having a habit of dubbing Foz as his Sensei, or his teammates as their surnames instead of their givens.

Xander's deep blue eyes landed on his team. They wanted his answer.  
"It's decent, i gue-"

He was cut off by a loud yell.

"Xan-!! Lyall! Carlos!!"

All four boys had turned their heads at the high majority of names being called.

They saw a girl with dark hair, decked in a Junior Trainee outfit, hobbling towards them on a pair of crutches, left leg in a loose fitted moon-boot. Her hair was in two low pigtails, and she wore a blue headband with a peach colored star on it.

Keira Rivers.

"Keira!!" Carlos exclaimed, being the first to run up and hug her.

Lyall came shortly behing, grabbing Ryx's wrist and pulling him along, despite the fact he probably knew little of this girl. Xander followed behind, his pace slower.

"Guys!!" Keira exclaimed, her grip on her crutches tight, not wanting to slip and get sandy. "It's so good to see you again!"

" Agreed !" Carlos said, grinning.

"We've mizzed zou too much!!" Lyall added on.

"Things were quiet." Xander admitted. "..Bad quiet."

"Aww, you guys..!!" Keira said, grinning.

"Sorry to break up this whole shtick, but, what's she doing here?" Ryx asked, breaking the picture perfect reunion scene.

All eyes were on Ryx, and Keira's became a glare.

"So we meet again, Hamato." She said, poking out her tounge.

"Seems like it." Ryx said. "Having fun with the silly gear?"

"It won't be around for long." Keira said, with an air of confidence. "I have good news !"

"Ooh! What iz it !!" Lyall asked.

"I'll be getting my moon-boot off in a week! I'll be able to join the team again!!"

These words hit Ryx like a harpoon through the chest.

If Keira became the Gymnast of the Go-Jet Team, he'd lose all he'd worked for. He'd lose his spot on the top-tier team.  
He'd lose the only friends he'd ever been able to make.

"No..!" Ryx snapped, suddenly.

All eyes were now on him.

"What did you just say?!" Keira roared.

"I said, No." Ryx said. "You got replaced. This is MY spot on the team, and i'm not going to lose it to some puny little girl who couldn't pass her wire-walking test, unlike me !!"

"I was sabotaged !!" Keira roared, her eyes almost seeming like they were red with anger. "I was supposed to be, no, I AM the gymnast Go Jetter of this team!!"

"You're not. ACTING! Like it!!" Ryx snapped.

"Let's settle this properly." Keira spat. "We'll both complete a super-fantastic gymnastics course, and have the whole academy vote on who's superior! Winner gets to stay on the team, loser doesn't!!"

"Fine!!"

"Fine!!"

Both glared at one another, before turning around and huffing off in opposite directions, with the same thought in mind. winning the spot on the Go Jetter Team.

Xander, Lyall and Carlos were left in the same spot a group of good friends once had.  
This wasn't going to end well, for anybody.


	19. Chapter 17 》 The Gymnastics Showdown!

Chapter 17 》The Gymnastics Showdown !

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

It was the big day.

The day that would decide who would become the Go-Jetter Gymnast once, and for all.

Maybe, it'd be Keira Rivers? The second child to the Vila-Rivers family. The descendant of two once--great Go Jetters who she wanted to live up to the legacies of.

or, maybe Ryx Hamato? A prestigious Japanese boy from an elite family, who wished to bring honor to his name, and prove himself worthy of having it.

Both wanted to be crowned victor of this contest. And would do anything to have it.

A big crowd had formed to watch the showdown. Banners had been made, and betting polls had been opened on just who would take the crown.

The audience was chattering among themselves, as the announcer came to the stage.

White smoke surrounding her, before it wisped away to reveal a pretty, young Girl, dressed in the uniform of an ecology cadet.

"Hello, Go Jet Academy!!" She said, into the headset she wore, so her voice would boom. "And, welcome, to the first ever Ultimate Gymnastics Showdown !!"

The crowd began to go wild, cheering.

she then smiled, bowing politely.

"Today, two eligible contestants will face against each-other on our huge gymnastics course, at the same time! Then, you folks get to vote !" She said. "Now! Meet your Fantastic Gymnasts themselves, Keira Rivers and Ryx Hamato !"

Another curtain reveal and smoke cloud later, both were revealed, each in a new Go-Jetter suit.

Both had the same cut, but new colorations, Keira sporting black and orange, while Ryx had donned blue and white as his own combo.

the crowds began to cheer, both cadets' names being screamed out, proudly, by 'fans' of sorts.

"Now, before we start, i'd like to talk to the teammates of our lovley contestants!" the cadet said, walking over to a front row seat, where two of three jetters were sat.

"Carlos!" she said, smiling sweetly at the mechanic.

Carlos, who at that moment, was working on a small part of Buzz- his Grimbot's - interior coding, jerked up, eyes small.

"Y-yeah!! The one and only!" He said, smiling.

"Who's your vote on?" the cadet asked.

"I.. can't pick." He said. "Seems rude."

"Fair." she said, smiling, before turning to Lyall. "What about you, Leblanc?"

Lyall seemed like a sweaty, flustered mess, his eyes darting from Ryx, to Keira, to Ryx again. a slight blush on his cheeks.

"ZOU CAN'T MAKE ME CHOOZE, BOTH LOOK GOOD- i mean.. aye.. alzo, don't vote." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Weird..." the cadet murmured. "But onto our last.. where's Xander."

Sure enough, the pilot had failed to show up, his front row, reserved seat, empty.

"Well then.." she said. "What an anti-climatic end to that."

The girl sighed, scampering back to her stand-spot, where she'd get a peak view of the big show-down. 

Both Keira and Ryx were at the starting line, helmets on, and eyes on the course ahead.

Ryx held out his hand, for Keira to shake.

"May the best man win."

Keira looked at his hand. and refused to shake it.

Ryx seemed.. disrespected in that moment, but sighed, eyes back on the track.

"May the showdown begin in 3.. 2.. 1!!!"

An airhorn went off, and both cadets began. flipping, hopping, bouncing, and doing almost anything to keep speed, agility, and attention, on them.

Both seemed to be getting through fine, Keira less so though, as she'd only just healed her injury.

And, that made something.. snap.

She was less impressive thanks to this.  
Would the only winning point be.. sabotage?

Keira had been first to reach the ramp, which was a run, grab, and pull up. she'd done it with ease, but, she'd decided to remove the metal pole on the edge, which was there to help grip.

Removing it on such a big ramp could.. seriously hurt someone.

and, as Ryx finally ran and grabbed for the ledge, he slipped, and could barley hang on for his life. Falling would cause serious injury.

"Keira..!!" He called out. "Give me your hand, please!!!"

"Why?!" She hollered. "This is a contest, and if i help you, i'll be more likley to lose!!"

She then, took off.

and, seconds later, Ryx slipped. falling and tumbling and hitting the ground with a thud. there was little to no chance he'd spring back to his feet.

Keira laughed, continuing the course, but, there were no more cheers for her. instead.. booing.

Her teammates, and the zoology cadet, had run in to check on Ryx. And, to her utter dismay, her mentor had arrived on scene.

"Keira Rivers." Foz said, in a calm tone, laced with anger. "By refusing to help Ryx, you violated one of the most important parts of being a Go Jetter. Helping eachother, no matter the cost."

"wh- no!!" The Gymnast girl protested.

"This match is over." Foz said. "Keira, i want you, and Ryx, in JetPad with me. We're going to work out this conflict like proper folk, and not barbarians."

Keira could only stand still and look horrified.  
She was now the dis-favoured one.

Could.. whatever her mentor was going to do.. fix this, and hopefully, allow her to stay a jetter?


	20. Chapter 18 》 Fresh Start !

Chapter 18 》Fresh Start !

《 Foz's P.O.V 》

I never exactly enjoyed the stricter parts of being a Go Jetter mentor.

Yet, here i was, in my office, two very upset cadets staring at me with chocolate brown and hazelnut eyes. 

Ryx had an ice bag pressed to his cheek, which had a large graze on li, and had gone bright red. Luckily, his injuries were nothing more then bruises, and no broken bones.

Keira, on the other hand, was fidgeting with her ponytail, even taking it out, re-styling it to two low twin-tails, just to pull both, as an odd way to combat stress.

I sighed, no more fooling about.

I cleared my throat, which seemed to get the attention that i already had, to amplify.

Ryx let out a stiff hum.  
"Yes, Sensei?" he asked.

"You two have some explaining to do." I said. "What were you thinking? For one, the showdown was not approved by any academy officials ! And then, Keira, you go and brek Go Jet code, by letting a teammate get injured deliberatley!"

Keira looked at the ground, in utter shame. Just by her expression, i could tell there was regret.  
Only now, when she was being called out for her actions.  
All because something was on the line.

"Unca Foz, i can explain!" She said, words falling out her mouth in a messy rush.

"Go ahead." I said.

"I just.. didn't wanna lose my team again!" She said. "Especially not to some stuck up, boring brat like ryx Hamat-NO !"

Ryx seemed to take offence.  
"I didn't want to lose them either, for your information! And, unlike you, i was willing to engage in combat fairly. You broke the rules."

Keira seemed red-faced with anger at this.  
"Shuddup!!" She exclaimed.

I looked at both. It was honestly infuriating, to see them squabble like this. To argue over who would have a spot on the team.

Honestly.. both could be on the team, if they each took some extra responsebilties. 

"Ryx?" I said.

"Yes, Sensei?" He asked. eyes now fixated on me, even if Keira had her tounge stuck out at him. 

"You take the Genius cadet classes on top of the advanced gymnast post, correct?" I asked. certain that i'd heard it mentioned to me by Ubercorn.

Ryx nodded.  
"Correct; I do. Why do you ask of it?"

"Well, i was thinking, I could easily have both of you stay on team, if you can offer extra service." I stated. "In your case, Your Gymnast, and Genius, skills."

Keira looked at me, scowling.  
"Unca Foz, no fair ! I don't take no extra courses ! I can't fly the vroomster, Fix it, or code it. Which, weirdly, covers all the other bases for being on team."

I sighed.  
" We'll think of something, okay? But, you two both know what this means?"

"Enlighten us."

"Whaat ?!"

"You're both in."  
I stated, simle and clean.

"But what about the rooms on JetPad; There's only four!" Keira said.

"Someone'll have to share. "Either Ryx can bunk with one of the boys, or You can share with your twin."

Keira shuddered.   
"A lady needs her privacy, even if it's with her twin! Lame-Brain can share !"

Ryx sighed, rolling his eyes.  
" Fine, fine."

I then, smiled at both.  
"Easy, huh?" I said. "Now, i hate to be childish, but, you owe one-another mutual apologies."

Ryx hed out his hand to Keira, as if he was expecting her to shake it.

"This is a formal apology to you. In the future, i hope we can work together as allies, and mayhaps, friends."

Keira stared at his hand. I could sense the tension, she looked close to slapping it away. But, she closed her eyes, took a deeb breath, then took his hamd.

"Sorry for all that crap, yeah.." She said. "And sure. we can work to work together."

They shook hands promptly, before each letting go.

"There we go!" I said, happily. "Now, come along, both of you, The others are back at JetPad.. waiting for us."

Both nodded, and the three of us set off for Jetpad.

But, the thing which greeted us...

Well, to say it was odd, would be under-estimating.

Xander, Carlos, and Lyall were all talking. Lyall had, in his hands, his acoustic guitar. Carlos seemed to be showing off a home-made remote controlled helicopter.

Finally, there was Xander.

He was.. smiling, laughing even. Not in a mean or degrading way, but a genuine way. I also managed to notice he'd had a few peircings now, which, chances are, were home-done, just like his dye job.

"..Boys?" i said, in an akward tone.

All three stopped chatting, and turned to me.

"Hiiii Foz!" Carlos squealed. "I was just showing the team the chopper me an buz- i mean, i made !! Lyall was playing some beats ! and, now we know why Xander wasn't at the showdown!"

Keira looked at her brother, and giggled.  
"What's with the earrings, Frown-Town?"

Xander's slight jolt of emotion and laughter was gone, a cool look on his face.  
" Eh, i heard that it was a good way to cope, and went a tad overboard."

Keira let out a rip of laughter, and Ryx gave a polite chuckle. i had to try my best not to smirk.

Maybe this was the beginning..  
The beginning to a harmonious life between me, and my cadets.


	21. Chapter 19 》 To the Reef!

Chapter 19 》To the Reef !

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

Another day of travel for the go jetting team had begun.

The, now team of five, cadets were all seated in the control room, awaiting more details on where they could possibly be going to.

"Is it Bejing? Or maybe we're off to Svalbard! Oh, oh, what about Antarctica!! Or maybe, we're headed off to The Congo !" Keira jabbered, loudly.

"We've been to all those places, though!" Carlos corrected, giving a sorry smile. "You just.. missed out."

"Maybe, we are going to see ze northern lights !" Lyall gushed. "i've heard how pretty zey are."

"Sorry, but, that's wrong!"  
Their mentor finally quipped. "The place that we're going, however, is pretty ! or, well, it used to be.."

"Used to. be?" Ryx questioned. "What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

"Come take a look.." Xander, who was already at the window, droned.

Everyone made their way to the window, looking out of it. They seemed to be located at one of the thousands of Islands of the Great Barrier Reef. Only, it wasn't as colourful as it seemed to be portrayed, in photographs.

"Why do all the corals look.. white?" Carlos asked. "were they.. glitched?"

"Sun bleaching.." Foz corrected.

"Does.. sun bleaching mean we can't go diving and get a closer look at the aqua life?" Keira asked him.

"Not at all.. you five should head down, still! see if you can spot a turtle!"

"or a SHARK!" Xander said, snapping the last word so loudly, it made everyone jump.

"Th- the water here's too shallow." Foz blurted, the words falling out of his mouth, limply. He too, seemed shaken by the loud bang of a sentance ender.

"Whatever.." Xander said, rolling his eyes. "Team. Vroomster. Let's go."

Not a moment later, the five Jetters had flown down to the small, sandy island, which was habitated by birds, and small reptiles alike, along with a few, annoying, bugs.

"Alright, Scuba time!!" Carlos exclaimed, excitedly slipping on the finned, scuba flippers, before shoving on the glass helmets they'd been given, for oxygen.

"Zis will be fun!" Lyall said, as he did the same as Carlos had, only more carefully.

The moment everyone was fully geared, they waded into the waters.

"Cold, cold, cold!!" Keira whined, trying to keep everything above the waist out of the waters.

"Quit being a baby, and just get in." Xander spat at his younger sister, before diving in, to swim to some deeper area.

Keira let out a high pitched whine, before following him, and the rest of the team, into the waters.

Swimming in the reef wasn't as nice as they'd thought.

there was little amounts of colours. a few musty purples or greens here or there, but most corals had been bleached as white as chalk.

"Underwhelming, isn't it.." Ryx said, with a low sigh.

"Aye'm sure if we.. keep looking, we will find more.. colourful corals?" Lyall said, trying his best to seem optimistic about what was going on.

"Well, believe me or don't, but this one's all weird and funked up!" Keira said. "It's a weird grey, but look at the orange bits, they're as neon as a diner sign!!"

"Orange and.. grey?" Ryx said, confused.

"That's right!" Keira said. "What, you jealous that i found the coolest one, doctor dingus?!"

"No!!" Ryx said. "And don't call me that!!"

"I hate to break up a fun conversation, but, i think it's a grimbot!!" Carlos said, gently taking the coral Keira had found, and pulling it up, to, sure enough, reveal a Grimbot. "Hey there, buddy!!"

"Carlos, put it down." Xander demanded. "Where there are Grimbots, there's a Glitch nearby."

"It's not hurting me-!" Carlos said. "We'll just.. find Grandmisstress Glitch, give her back her Grimbot, and continue our day like nothing's gone wrong!"

"Yeah... Unless she crashes her grim-sub into a patch of coral, giving the sub a puncture, resulting in it flooding and her life being on the line." Ryx stated, dryly.

"Oddly specific." Carlos said, before looking at Ryx, who was pointing towards the exact scene he had described to them all.

"Well screw me, she's actually the worst at veichles!" Xander exclaimed. "WHO taught her how to pilot anything! it's always crashes, always!!"

"There there, dude, let's not get worked up over driving skills." Keira said. "Let's focus on saving the life at risk, currently."

Lyall nodded.  
"Team, let'z check it out."

He was met with four nods of approval, and all five swam off, to the damaged sub.

Scuba diving for fun would have to be put on pause.  
Poor Tala could be drowning, and even Glitches don't deserve to die this way.


	22. Chapter 20 》Reef Rescue

Chapter 20 》Reef Rescue

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

The team had finally reached the wreckage of the Grim sub. And, it was something.

A large hole had been torn in it, by sharp corals, which had been broken in previous times. The windows seemed too dark to see any people through, but there was no doubt that the sub was flooding, and that Grandmisstress Glitch was inside.

"We're gonna save her.. right?" Carlos asked. His grip on the grimbot he held, tightening.

"Sure are!!" Keira said, smiling at him. "Anyone got somewhat a plan?"

"Sure do!" Lyall said. "Keira, Ryx, you and aye will stay down here, and uze G.O Grab to lift Grim H.Q from the corals it's stuck in. Zander and Carloz will uze the vroomster to lift it out and then repair it."

"Whatta bout Glitch?!" Keira asked. "she's gonna drown!!"

"Aye'll get her." Lyall said, before smacking his hand to his badge, it's blue glow illuminating the ocean.

"How can i help you, Go Jetters?"  
Foz's voice chimed, on cue, through their communicators.

"We need G.O Grab." Lyall informed him. "three sets; and stat."

"You've got it, Go Jetter!" Foz said, as he swivelled the mix controls slightly. "Time for a mix, To fix this Glitch!!"

And, in a flurry of light, each of the G.O Grabs had been equipped. 

"Carlos, you know where to go.." Xander said, turning to his mechanic teammate.

"To the vroomster!!" He exclaimed, letting go of the grimbot with one hand, to punch the air with the other.

Xander rolled his eyes, and nodded, both swimming to the surface and kicking off their scuba gear, and hopping into the flight veichle.

in a matter of seconds, they were in the skies.

Xander looked at Carlos, who, for once was in the passenger seat. he still had the grimbot in his lap.

"Get rid of it."  
he snarled.

"huh?" Carlos said, cocking his head to the side.

"The grimbot, get rid of it." Xander stated. "it's dangerous."

"No it's not." Carlos stated. "It's quite harmless, actually. i was gonna take him home!"

"Are you crazy?!" Xander asked him.

"No. I already have one." Carlos informed him. "I fixed himup, removed any tracking options Glitch may have attached, re-wired a few doo-hickeys and boom! Grimbot is now a JetBot!"

"You can't do that!" Xander snapped at him.

"and why not?" Carlos asked.

"because- uh-" Xander began. "Because it's not yours, and one's enough!"

The pilot boy opened The Vroomster's glass protector. allowing the salty winds to blow around them, freedom for the grimbot now certain.

"Say goodbye." he instructed.

Carlos sighed, and nodded, letting go of the little robot.

"Bye, then. Get home safe." He stated.

The Grimbot flew off, buzzing and beeping to itself. Carlos watching it, longingly.

"All done." Xander said. "Now, let's grab the sub, i'm sure the others are-"

"We've Un-stuck the sub." Ryx's voice sounded through their communicators, calm and sharp. "Lyall has found the body in the wreckage, he and Keira are bringing her up."

"Noted. We're attatching to the sub now." Xander said, clicking a small button on the dashboard, allowing the claw system to latch onto the sub. Steering the vroomster upwards, the sub was easily pulled from the waters, before being landed on the nearby island.

only a few moments later, Lyall and Keira emerged from the sea, inbetween them, the limp body of Grandmisstress Glitch. Ryx emerged shortly after, a serious look engraved to his face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Carlos asked them.

"We.. don't know." Ryx said. 

"I.. hope so." Lyall said, softly. "ziz.. isn't right."

His quiet voice was made quieter by the loud, wretched coughs coming from Glitch.

Everyone's eyes went to her, watching as she slowly gained her conciousness. and, as soon as they saw her eyes open, and look aat each of them, she fell to her knees. puking out an amount of water and blood, before taking off her helmet, to reveal a messy pixie cut, and her raven hair.

"Grandmisstress.. Glitch?" Carlos said, in a small voice. "are.. you okay?"

Glitch looked up at the mechanic boy. eyes small and shakey.

"Get away from me.. n-no.. jet-ters.."

"We want to help you!" Lyall protested. "Please! let us!"

"I s-aid, g-et away!!!" She screeched, even louder than before, the quavers in her voice reamaining.

"Let's go, then." Xander said. "No photo today, sorry team."

Everyone gave a quiet nod, getting into the vroomster and zooming off, back to JetPad.

Leaving Tala alone, on the beach. Clutching herself. blood around her mouth. eyes small. damp from the salty water that was almost her demise.

She looked up at JetPad, for a moment. Thinking about how things could be different, for her. for them.

..That wasn't right. no.  
There was too much bad blood between them.

And.. she needed a break from this life.


	23. Chapter 21 》 Island Adventure !!

Chapter 21 》Island Adventure !!

《 Foz's P.O.V 》

"So, Foz, i have a new mission for you, and your cadet team."

I looked at Ubercorn, trying not to act like a curious seven year old, who'd just been told that they were getting a surprise gift.

"uhm.." i cleared my throat. "Yes, Ubercorn?"

My ex-mentor took out an academy issue tablet, opening up a world map. he zoomed in, very far in, to a tiny island, one i'd never seen in my life. there was a small dot on it, which was glowing red. Unusual..

"what.. is that?" i asked.

"An island, dummy." Ubercorn said, giving me a cocky grin, raising an eyebrow. "and i thought you'd graduated."

I rolled my eyes. Sure, it was a little funny, but, not too much so.

"I mean, what's the blinking light?" I said to him.

"That's the thing; nobody does know what exactly it is." Ubercorn said. "It's.. curious. a tiny island, and a mysterious signal.. It could really be anything."

"Agreed.." I said, nodding my head.

"And, that's why i think it'd be a great learning oppurtunity for you to take your cadets down there, and see just what it is!!" Ubercorn announced, grinning like an excited child.

"wHAT?!" I yelped. "What if it's something dangerous, and one of the cadets gets hurt, or worse?! Or what if it's Glitch-"

Ubercorn cut me off.  
"If it's Grayson, he won't hurt you, nor anyone else. You should know that by now!"

"Not.. Grayson.." Saying Grandmaster Glitch's real first name felt.. weird, i'd never quite gotten used to it. "I mean,, Tala. What if it's her?"

Ubercorn looked at me, unsure of ho to respond, simply placing a gentle hoof on my shoulder.

"You'll be alright." He said. "I can.. take the cadets instead, if you don't want to run a risk..?"

I gave a deep sigh. staring at my balled fists, and slowly unclenching them. Looking at my hands, and the shimmery purple gloves which covered them.

I clenched them again, looking up again, and turning to Ubercorn.

"No, I'll go." I told him. "After all, it is a great learning oppurtunity. For me, and for the cadets."

Ubercorn smiled brightly, resisting the urge to clap his hooves.

"Well then! I'll help you pack JetPad with everything you'll be needing for an island adventure, and have you flying by this afternoon!"

I looked at the proud, excited unicorn.

"Maybe... you wanna come too?" I asked him.

"Really??" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Really." I told him. Taking his hoof in my hand. "Now, come on, let's get ready!"

Ubercorn smiled, and nodded, quickly becoming the one to drag me away, out of his office, across the academy island, and into JetPad.

"I'll set the co-ordinates." He said to me. "You fetch your cadets, and make sure everything here is working. And that you've got compasses, mapping paper, pencils, rope, and medical gear on-board."

"Last i checked, we aren't allowed to fly without three of those five things." I said, smiling. "I'll go get my cadets."

Ubercorn nodded, as i walked out the room, before gently pressing the tips of my fingers to my ear, activating my communicator.

"Go Jetters, please report to JetPad immedietly, for a special mission."

I released my hand from the small device, letting it hand limp again, as i waited for each cadet to arrive.

Xander was first to report to me, only exiting his room to get to the Control Room's entrance. Keira and Carlos came running in, back to back, Carlos trying desperatley to catch his breath, as he'd lost a running race to Keira.   
Finally, Lyall and Ryx came in, both seeming to be locked in a conversation, about the struggles of having to learn multiple languages.

Once all five had arrived, i let them into the control room, where they were quick to notice my ex-mentor sitting at the seat which i usually occupied.

He swivelled around, flashing his iconic, bright smile.

The cadets seemed.. excited.

"THE Ubercorn!!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Ubercorne?" Lyall exclaimed, confused.

"Ubercorn..?" Ryx said, slowly.

"Grandpa!!" Keira exclaimed, charging in for a bear hug. "Aa! It's been ages!!"

Ubercorn, excited as ever, hugged her back.

"So good to see you!!!" He said. "and, the rest of you, too!!"

Keira let go of him, before he turned around, putting the same island overview he'd shown me earlier, onto the projector to show each of them.

"What's this all about?" Xander asked him.

"We found this signal just last night." Ubercorn explained. "We're all going to see what it is. Foz and i will be mapping and charting from JetPad, while you five explore the island, to find out more about it up-close. Not to mention, the strange signal it's giving off.. we need to see what it is."

"Maybe it's a lost grimbot!!" Carlos said. "and we could keep it!!"

"If we find any grimbots, i'm giving them back to Grayson." Ubercorn stated. "NOw, are you kids ready for an island adventure?"

"YEAH!!"  
Keira, Carlos and Lyall all said, with enthusiastic tones. Ryx's voice could be heard too, but it was quieter than the rest.

"Foz, are you ready?" Ubercorn then asked me.

I nodded, putting on my visor.  
"JetPad, let's go!!"


	24. Chapter 22 》 Explore.

Chapter 22 》Explore.

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

The view above the small island they'd arrived above seemed as normal as any other would.

Small, covered in lush green, with the white, sandy outlines of a beach. Whatever was giving off the call had do be something in the heart of the isle.

Ubercorn, who was bringing multiple mapping tools out, looked at the five cadets.

"Foz and i are going to draw this island out in detail. Can you five go down, and take a close look? Document the plants and animals you see, and take as many photos as possible." He told them.

"What about the signal?" Keira asked, folding her arms.

"If you can find out what it is, you can either take a photo, or bring it back to us." Foz said. "After all, it's the reason we were able to find this place."

The cadets all nodded at this.

"Team? Vroomster, Let's go." Xander said, making a gesture for everyone to follow him to the launch bay.

Everyone walked in, grabbing their helmets, strapping them on.

"Is anyone else a little.. nervous?" Carlos asked. "I mean, this is pretty exciting!"

"I doubt we'll find anything too special." Xander scoffed.

"We could find anything, you realise." Ryx said, as he got into the vroomster, clicking his belt into place, waiting for the others to join him.

"What if we discover a new animal! or a new plant?" Keira chirped. "We're gonna have fun!"

"Juzt.. gotta be careful!!" Lyall said. "Getting stuck or hurt iz not an option here. We need to do az told, and search the whole island!"

Everyone was now in the vroomster, par Xander.

"C'mon, pilot boy. Get in, or we can't go." Carlos said.

Xander let out a loud sigh, looking at his team.  
"Yeah.. everyone, let's just get this over with."

Xander got into the driver's seat, his hands gripping the steering wheel, tightly. he stepped on the pedals, hitting a button on the dash board, the sky veichle shooting out of JetPad, and into the air, within a matter of seconds.

After a few loops and twists, the vehicle went in for a smooth landing, on the sandy beach shores of the island.

The five cadets all got out of the vroomster, eyes darting around the island they'd come to.

"Amazing, huh?" Lyall asked.

"I'm so excited to explore!" Carlos said, already snapping a photo of the location.

"We need a plan, to find everything, fast." Ryx said. "And luckily, i already have one."

"The floor is yours." Keira said, begrudgingly. "What's the plan, nerd?"

"We need to split up, to cover ground." Ryx said. "Two of us will go left, another two right, and, someone can go, alone, into the heart of the Island."

"I'll go alone." Xander said, immediately.

"Alright, then." Ryx said. " Lyall, you come with me. Keira, Carlos, you take the right. We'll take the left. Xander, are you sure you want to go in alone?"

"I'll be fine." Xander gruffed. "Now, i'm gonna search this place down, i think each of you should be doing the same."

"Right." Lyall said. "Ryx, let'z go."

Ryx nodded, and he and Lyall walked off, to the left side of the beach, and beginning of the forested area.

"This is gonna be so much fun, Keira!!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up on his toes.

"I know!!" Keira squealed, clapping her hands together, quickly. "I wanna search every corner of island we've got to see!!!"

"Then, let's go let's go let's go!!!" Carlos said, before both ran off, cameras in hand.

This left Xander alone, to go into the heart of the island.

He let out a low sigh, before beginning his trek in.

The colors of the forest were dark, and the ground was damp, like mud. The breeze was salty, and, everything was eerie, and kind of creepy. 

The sea birds were singing, and small animals were rustling through the leaves. The sharp noise of standing on a stick jolted Xander out of his empty daze, despite only having just beginning his journey in.

"This place is weird.." He muttered, taking off his helmet. It was against the academy code to do so, but, the helmet was hurting his ears, making his peircings hurt his ears a little, as they were pressed hard in, by the helmet.

Xander's cold eyes searched the island around him, as he walked into the forest more. There were birds, nothing new, and millions of vines snapped branches, looking like they'd been pulled, or snapped by something, something that just couldn't be an animal.

He pulled out the standard issue academy camera, taking a photo of it. Abandoning his helmet, as he saw more strange things about the heart of the isle.

There were burnt things. Large holes where stones should have been. Trees, which looked like they should have been full of fruits, empty, no skins or leftovers to be seen, anywhere.

Curiouser, and Curiouser.

But, the biggest shock came, when the young pilot reached an area so silent, that not even an animal's chirp, or snuff could be heard. 

Someone had to be here... There was no other explanation to all this.

"Hello?" Xander said, stepping forward.

Snap.

Xander, at that moment, found himself suspended by his ankle, by a rope. Or.. a bunch of vines, braided together, the other end, tied to a thick branch.

Now, he knew someone was here. Someone was near him.  
Someone human.

"Show yourself!!" He howled. "I'm not afraid of you!!"

Doing his best job, he looked around the area in front of him. after a few moments, there he spotted it. 

The silhouette of a person.

"Come out!! Show yourself!!" He yelled, pointing out, his exact a bit wonky, due to how he was hanging.

The figure seemed to come closer, as if to look at him. He couldn't tell who they were, but, whoever they were, he didn't trust them a slight.

Finally, he heard the voice of whoever had set up this trap.

"Gatito..?"

Xander hadn't heard that name.. the pet name that his mother used for him.. in years.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!" He yelled, voice rising. "WHO ARE YOU!!"

Finally, he saw the face of the stranger.  
...They.. She was not a stranger at all.

A tall woman, with tanned skin.  
A ripped GJ-Elite's uniform, revealing skin, covered in gaping, untreated scars.  
Dark brown eyes, which looked hardened and drearey.  
And, Long, snow-white hair which matched his own to a tee.

Xander could barley believe what he was seeing, if he was even seeing it.

Tears streaming down his eyes, as he managed to choke out one, single word.

"M-muh-Mom..?"


	25. Chapter 23 》 Family Reunion.

Chapter 23 》Family Reunion.

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

"X-Xander? Is that.. really you?"  
The thick, spanish accent that the voice spoke with truly couldn't belong to anybody but his own mother.

This..  
This was Xuli Vila-Rivers.  
This was his mother.

Xander's tears didn't cease, but his ability to speak aloud seemed to instead. He nodded instead, to give the answer.

"I can't beleive it... I'm.. we're.. we're gonna go home.." Xuli said, hope seeping into her tone. "Hang tight, i'm gonna get you out of this trap. Then, we'll fetch your father, and get out of here."

Xuli latched herself to the tree where the trap had been set, climbing to, and sitting on the branch that the rope was on, untying it with ease, causing Xander to hit the ground, with a loud thud.

"Sorry, sweetie!" she said, sliding down the tree, and helping him to his feet. "Just follow me, to our camp. Kyan's going to blow his lid when he sees you!"

Xander simply nodded, still unable to speak.  
He didn't know if he should be excited to see his mother, after years of greif, or, upset, that she never came back.. seemingly not even having made an effort, and accepted her fate.

Maybe seeing the camp would give him the clues on how he was supposed to be feeling in this very moment.

He then felt himself being grabbed by the wrist, and dragged off. Through more trees, each one having a similar, or the same trap snared to them. Presumably, these were made to catch food..

finally, they'd reached a strange clearing.   
There was a treehouse, seemingly meant to be for sleep. A roaring campfire, to keep warm, and cook food, and finally, the busted open remains of the veichle which they'd taken, and crash-landed. only half intact, the rest seemingly gone.

In the remains, sitting on a beat up pilot's seat, Xander saw him..  
His father.

Xuli looked at Xander, a little grin on her face.

"I have an idea. Go hide behind that tree, ok? this is going to be fun."

Xander nodded again, running to hide behind a thick tree, where he was, presumably, out of sight.

Xuli gave a light thumbs up, before heading towards her husband.

"Kyan, i'm back!!" She announced, jogging towards him.

"Xuli!" he said, grinning. "So.. you said you'd gone to check the traps.. Where's the outcome?"

"Unfortunatley, it wasn't what i'd hoped for.." Xuli said, rubbing her hands to her shoulders, as if to act upset.

"Another dud..?" Kyan asked her.

"Not exactly." Xuli told him. "I'll go get what i caught."

"Oh!! You caught a big one!!" Kyan said, now grinning, as he watched Xuli run off, but oddly, not too far enough. Going to the back of the thick tree, and revealing to him, his Firstborn.

"Surprise!!" Xuli said. "We're going home!"

"No way.." Kyan murmured. Using his left arm to push himself out the chair, and stand.

Xander looked at his father, the waterworks returning to his eyes. Then, quickly, wiping away his tears, to get a better look at his Dad.

His pale skin was covered in scars, much like Xuli's was. His once short, black hair had grown a foot longer, reaching just past his shoulders. He had rips across his body, and he'd torn the sleeves of his uniform to reveal his arm.

His.. arm?

His right arm, was missing. Just past the shoulder was all that remained, the rest seemingly gone. Had he.. lost it during his time of being gone?

"Xuli." Kyan said, breaking the small moment of silence. "He's not..?"

"It's him.. Kyan. It's him." Xuli confirmed.

Trying to seem tough, Kyan bit his bottom lip, holding in his tears.  
"We're gonna go home.." he murmured. the tears escaping his eyes.

Xuli cupped his face in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.  
"Y-yeah.. finally.. After all these years of waiting.."

She was finally cut off.

"Waiting?!" Xander finally spoke. "Did you.. not even.. try to get home yourselves?"

"We did try, of course!!" Kyan said, looking at the now angered young boy. "We tried fixing the Airship, but, it didn't work. We started work on fixing the tracker a few months back, and, it worked.!"

"That's years of doing nothing to get home, still.." Xander snuffed. "The academy needed you.. We needed you.. I NEEDED YOU!!"

The tears came pouring down his eyes again, like waterfalls.  
"They gave up on you!! Everyone thought you'd died! Everything is in shambles, and you've been living up the island life this whole time!!"

"Does this mean.. you're going to leave us here?" Xuli asked, in a small voice.

"No. I'll take you back." He said. "But as soon as I do, i'm leaving."

"Wh- Why?!" Kyan asked, in a snappy tone.

"Because i've wasted half my life crying over some deaths that never happened! And, you spent years, not trying to come home! I don't wanna see you two ever again, for forcing me to live, beleiving this lie!" Xander screeched.

"You don't understand it all! You're being rational!!" Xuli said, now feeling upset. "Let us talk to you-"

"I don't wanna hear nothin'. Now, follow me, i'll take you to JetPad, and then i'm quitting this stupid job." Xander spat. He then pressed his hand to his communicator. "Everyone, to the vroomster, NOW. We're leaving this stupid island."

He turned to look at his, now crying, mother and father.

"Let's go.." He muttered.

They simply nodded, their hope being too overthrown by this new despair to say much to him.

They'd be going home, but to a broken family.


	26. Chapter 24 》You're Back.

Chapter 24 》You're Back.

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

Tensions were thick as Xander lead his mother and father through the forest, back to his vroomster.

Xuli and Kyan were standing next to eachother, holding one-another's hand out of sheer shock, and sorrow. Even becoming afraid, of how everyone at the academy would react. How Ubercorn, How Lars, How Foz and Tala or even Grayson Glitch would react.

...How Keira, their daughter, would react.

Soon, they were snapped back to reality, by Xander's cold voice.

"We're here."

The two Ex-Elite Jetters focused their eyes on the veichle behind them. It certainly wasn't a new-model vroomster, rather, it was the same model Xuli had flown with as a Jetter. 

Infront of it, stood four teenagers, Three boys, and a girl.

One, tall and dressed in cyan and yellow; a genius cadet.  
a short boy, in red and white; a mechanic, no doubt.  
Another boy, slightly taller than the mechanic, in a strange, new uniform of navy and white.

And, a young girl, with jet black hair, in a high ponytail. a blue and orange uniform, the uniform of a gymnast. her helmet clutched in her hands, her delicate brown eyes shimmering with worry for her twin.

"Keira!!" Kyan blurted.

Keira snapped up, looking past he older brother, and at the man who'd spoken her name, and the woman beside him.

"Dad... Mom..?" She choked out. "Is that?"

"Keira-!" Kyan repeated, letting go of Xuli's hand, to run forward, and hug the girl.. the young woman that his daughter had become.

Keira was taken by shock, as she was squeezed tightly by her father. Tears welling up in her dark eyes, she slowly reached her arms out to hug him back.

"Is this a dream..?" she asked him. "are you really here with me, Dad..?"

"It's real, i promise." He said.

Keira choked out another sob.  
"I missed you, so much.. Dad.."

"I missed you too.."  
Kyan said, trying, and failing not to cry, his tears running down his cheeks.

Kyan slowly let go, allowing his child to get a better look at him.

She stared at him. Taking note of his long hair, and missing arm, before asking one question.

"Where's.. Momma..?"

Xuli saw her cue to enter, and took it.

"Keira.." She said softly.

The gymnast girl perked up, jumping at her to hug her, tight.

"Mom-momma-!!" She said, bursting into tears. "I missed you so much-!! I th-thought y-you.. were.. guh-guh.."

"I'm here.. We're here.." Xuli said, softly, as her own tears fell down her cheeks.

Keira let out a sniffle, as she let go of her mom, and turned to face her team, who seemed confused by what had just happened.

"Lyall.. Carlos.. Ryx, I want you to meet my.. our parents." She said to them. "Xuli, and Kyan Rivers."

"A pleasure to meet you." Ryx said.

"I've heard.. zome things!" Lyall said to them both.

Carlos, however, seemed almost too awestruck to speak. His eyes glimmering with excitement.  
"It's actually you!! The real you!" He squealed. "I have so many questions!!"

"Can.. they wait?" Keira asked him. "I think Ma and Pa will be busy for a while... Right, Xander?"

Keira looked at Xander, smiling akwardly.

"With you, maybe. But certainly not with me." He growled, making his way to the vroomster, sitting in it's driver's seat. "Get in the back with them. Lyall, you can shotgun. Ryx, Carlos. Wings."

"What do you mean-" Keira began. confused by his words.

"I said, GET IN!" He snarled.

Keira gave a slow nod, doing as told, helping her mother and father in too. As everyone was seated, Xander started their flight back to the JetPad, where two very important figures were waiting to meet Xuli and Kyan for the first time in too many years.

The flight was quick, and short, only taking them a few minutes at the most. As they were parked in the launch bay, things took their par.

Keira helped Xuli, then Kyan from the vroomster. Ryx and Carlos got off the wings, taking off their helmets. Lyall got out of the passenger's seat, and removed his own. Neither twin had no need to do the same, as both had seemingly abandoned them back on the island.

Xander seemingly vanished from the group, no-one too sure where he'd gone, except for maybe his mother and father.

Xuli took a deep breath, before looking at Kyan.

"are you ready to face whoever's beyond that door?" she asked him.

He took her hand in his own, squeezing it.

"Ready as i'll ever be, Xules." he confirmed, nodding.

They were only moments away from two old, dear friends.


	27. Chapter 25 》 Fault.

Chapter 25 》Fault.

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

"You two coming in?" Keira asked her parents, as she and her team went to leave the room.

Xuli and Kyan looked at their daughter.

"Yeah.. Lead the way." Kyan said. "It'll be nice to meet your mentor, i suppose. Is Ubercorn still the official mentor of the main team?"

"No." Keira said to them. "He still works at the academy, though. Just, not as a team mentor."

Xuli's face dropped a little. "So.. he's not here.."

Kyan squeezed Xuli's hand, which he was still holding. "We'll see him soon."

They had reached the control room door. The Automatic doors opened, in a way that felt unusually slow.

The eyes of Xuli and Kyan landed on the two people already in the room.

A young man, with golden blonde hair, dressed in a slightly oversized mentor's uniform. And, a tall unicorn, with long, purple hair, which had silver-blue streaks.

"Unca Foz! Grandpa! We're back!!" Keira announced. "And, you'll never beleive what we found!"

"Oh? What is it?" Foz asked, as he and Ubercorn turned around. As they saw who was accompanying their cadets, they both went rigid, with shock, eyes small.

"Xuli..? Kyan..?" Foz managed to choke out.

The cadets stepped away as Foz slowly stepped forward, to see, to greet two people who he thought lost. "Is that.. you?"

Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He reached out his arms, before going in to hug both the former pilot and gymnast jetters.

"I missed you guys so much.." He said, under his breath. looking down at the ground.

Xuli sighed, hugging him back, gesturing for Kyan to do the same.  
"We missed you too, Foz."

Foz let go, to get a good look at both of his once-lost friends.

"You both look so.. Different." He said. "Your faces.. and hair.. and your arm..."

"It's a long story.." Kyan said. "We'll tell you another time."

Foz nodded. "What matters is that we get you to saftey. Right, Ubercorn?"

Everyone turned to look at the Unicorn.

He'd been awfully quiet the whole time. His eyes were pinned to the floor, tears staining his cheeks. Hands shoved into his trenchcoat's pockets.

"Ubercorn?" Foz asked. "Are you..?"

"I'm so.. sorry." Ubercorn finally spoke. Voice quivering.

Xuli stepped forward, towards the unicorn, Kyan close behind her. 

"What do you mean..?" She asked him.

He finally looked up at them. His eyes brimming with tears. He seemed upset, but, not with them. Upset with himself.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. Xuli.. Kyan.." Ubercorn sobbed. "I made you go all those years ago.. and now.. you're.."

"We're back." Xuli assured him. "We're okay. We accepted that mission, knowing it was dangerous. Please, Ubercorn. Don't blame yourself."

Ubercorn stared at Xuli, still crying.  
"How can i not blame myself..? Look at you.. I was the one who-"

Xuli hugged Ubercorn, softly.  
"We're back, now." She said, tears falling down her face again. "We're safe now. We're okay now."

Still sobbing, Ubercorn snaked his arms around Xuli. Holding her tight.

"I missed you.. Both of you-" He looked over to Kyan as he said this "-So much."

"We missed you too, Ubercorn." Xuli said.

Ubercorn let go of her, and looked over to Kyan again.  
"I'm sorry, Kyan."

"It's okay, Ubercorn." The former gymnast said. "We can't change what's already happened. All we can do now is get back to the academy, and continue life."

"There's gonna be a lot to go through, first." Ubercorn said to him.

"I think we'll all be okay." Kyan said. "Most of us, at least."

Ubercorn nodded in return.

"I hate to break this all up, but, we need to get both of them back to the academy ASAP!" Foz said. "They're in serious need of medical treatment. And a shower."

Ubercorn nodded.  
"JetPad, set course for the Go Jet Academy."

The A.I voice of the Ship replied.  
"Setting course for The Go Jet Academy. Estimated Travel Time: 3 Hours."

They were homebound now.  
They were finally going home.


	28. Chapter 26 》 The Rivers Story.

Chapter 26 》The Rivers Story

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

"You heard JetPad." Foz stated. "Three hours, and, We'll be right back at the Academy."

"That's great." Xuli said. "I wonder how much the place has changed while we were gone."

"Don't worry, Ubercorn and I are happy to show you both what's new!" Foz said.

Ubercorn nodded in agreement.  
"And, we'll be sure to help you ease back into a daily life, after 5 years on an uncharted, abandoned island."

"Speaking of islands, what was that place like??"

The four adults in the room turned to look at the owner of the voice. Carlos Evans-Walker had spoken up.

"Carlos-!" Foz hissed. "You can't just ask them that."

Foz walked up to the cadet.  
"You realize that they may not want to share memories of that place. You know better than to ask for a recap."

"Relax, Foz." Kyan said, following after Foz. "I think he deserves to hear what Xuli and I went through."

"You don't even know him, Kyan." Foz said.

"But, I do know you." Kyan stated. "I also know Ubercorn, and my daughter. You and Ubercorn would've asked anyways, and, Xuli and I would have to tell Keira. We might as tell the neccecary three now, along with the rest of your little team."

"But-" Foz hissed.

"Don't worry, I'll leave out some nitty-gritty." Kyan whispered.

Foz took a breath of releif.  
"Thank god."

Kyan walked back over to Xuli.  
"Are you okay with me telling them?" He asked. "I won't tell them if you say no."

"We lived to tell our tale, so we might as well." Xuli said.

Kyan nodded. "Thanks, Xules."

He then stepped forward.  
"Cadets and Mentors, pull up a seat! I'm going to tell you a tale, of two Elite Jetters!"

Everyone was looking at Kyan. They were ready to hear his tale.

《 Flashback, 5 years ago 》

Kyan groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He was knocked out by whatever had swept him and his wife out of the skies.

He was still in their airship. The door had been broken off it's hinges, and his body had landed in the empty doorway.

His right arm felt oddly numb. It was like there was so much pain that his body just went numb. He turned over his head, only to see that it was being crushed by the airship.

He attempted to pull it out. No luck.

So. He was stuck.

"Xuli!!" He called out. Hoping that she was okay. She had jumped out with parachute, after all. "XULI-!! Help-!"

Kyan sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to put his mind on other things. Like his wife. (being okay and with him, that is.)

It seemed like ages until he finally heard something. Was it hours since he'd heard a voice? Maybe it was just minutes, and his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Kyan-?? Are you here? Where are you?"

That was, undoubtedly, Xuli's voice.  
"Xuli-!! The airship!! Help!!"

A few moments later, he heard footsteps, and then, the breaking of a window on the other end of the ship.

Kyan's eyes met with Xuli's.  
"Oh my god, you're okay!" Both said, in unison. 

"I'll get you out, promise." Xuli said. "No matter what!!"

《》

It took three days to rescue Kyan from being trapped, and, it had resulted in him losing all usage of his right arm.

Amputating it themselves, without any safe tools, or painkiller drugs, was the worst experience of Kyan's life.

"So, we're stuck here." Kyan asked Xuli.

"Well, my communicator doesn't work, and neither does yours. Our ship is broken." Xuli said. "So yes. We are stuck here."

"So, we're island people now. Great-!" Kyan said, a fake smile plastered onto his face. "We'll just live here! We have to up the population, so, we'll have to get married and have a bunch of island kids! Won't this be fun?"

Xuli sighed. "Kyan, we're oing to get out of here. And, we're already married, and have kids to get back to- The kids..!"

Xuli looked horrified at her realisation.  
"They don't know we're stuck.. They're waiting for us back home.."

"You're right. But, everybody else at the academy is also waiting. Ubercorn, Lars, Foz.. Heck, even Tala and Glitch!!"

"So it's settled, we find a way home as soon as possible."

Kyan nodded.  
"I don't think we'll be able to fix the ship, but, there are thousands of other things we can try."

"Exactly!" Xuli said. "We don't have a moment to waste!! C'mon, let's go!"

《》

Plan after Plan, failed. Track of time had been lost, and, in the heart of the island, a camp had been set up. It was their home, only less.. home-y.

At that point, it would have been easier to give up, and instead adopt Kyan's ridiculous Island Life idea.

Yet, there was too much motive not to give up. No matter how many scars or cuts they'd get, no matter how many tears were cried, or how many nights were spend huddled close, making wishes that they were back at their home.

They didn't even know how many years had passed. Only that they'd grown older, tougher, and more determined than ever before.

They had a home to go back to. A profession. Their friends. Their family.

And, they eventually got their saving grace.  
5 whole years after they were lost, and presumed gone for good.

《 Return to Present 》

"And, those are the basics."  
Kyan finished.

"Just the basics??" Carlos said. "I wanna hear moree! It's not fair-"

"Be grateful you heard anything, Carlos." Ryx stated, staring at his mechanic teammate. "Foz didn't want us hearing any word of it."

Foz nodded.

"Either way, there's no time for more." Ubercorn said to them all. "We're back at the academy."

Xuli and Kyan ran to the giant window, as if they were cadets again, visiting an exciting landmark.

"This is it." Xuli said. "We're back."

They were back, indeed. But, there were still questions to answer, and things to face.


	29. Chapter 27 》Our Old Academy

Chapter 27 》Our Old Academy

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

Xuli could see her and Kyan's reflections on the big glass windows of JetPad, as the colossal ship landed on the Go Jet Academy isle.

The faces of her and her Husband were all she was really focused on, the academy out-of-focus, and in a blur.

Both of them looked so different. So much.. Older.  
Her once-bright, brown eyes seemed duller. She was beaten up and worn, her once pristine, snow-white hair now long, knotty and an icky bone-white color. Scars decorated her face and body, and her Elite Jetter's uniform was out-of-date and in tatters.

Kyan's appearance could be noted on too. His blue eyes, which used to dazzle with a sense of passion, and excitement also seemed duller, something Xuli always thought impossible. His hair and also become long and knotty, but his was also a jet black tone, and horribly greasy. And, his injury was a lot worse than her own. His Right arm gone, from their crash all those years ago.

Her thoughts on how they looked were broken, by the voice of Ubercorn.  
"Welcome home." He said, trying his best to sound calm. Despite that, his feelings seeped into his tone. "Let's get you both out."

Xuli and Kyan turned away from the window, looking into the glassy cyan eyes of their ex-mentor. Kyan gave a small nod, and both he and Xuli followed Ubercorn to the exit of JetPad.

The cadets, minus Xander Rivers, who was packing a duffel-bag in his dorm room, quickly followed behind the adults who they'd just rescued. They wanted to see just what happened next.

"Xuli, Kyan." Ubercorn said, as JetPad's doors opened up. "Welcome back to the Go Jet Academy."

Xuli and Kyan's eyes finally darted around a bit, as they walked off the aircraft, and onto the Beach's new landing platforms, something that'd been constructed in their absence.

"This is new." Kyan said.

"It's been here for four years though!" Carlos interrupted, running up to Kyan. "Not new at-"

Kyan raised a brow, his blue eyes staring into Carlos' Green ones.

"Oh. Right. The island.." The cadet said, chuckling akwardly. "Oops.."

Xuli sighed, before turning to Ubercorn, and Foz, who'd appeared at his side.  
"So, when do we get the grand tour? See what's new?"

"Well, about that." Ubercorn said. "You probably won't get it for a few weeks."

"And, why not?" Kyan asked him.

"We need to take you to the Academy's Hospital Ward." Foz told them. "You've not had medical attention for roughly 5 years, and Kyan, your arm was amputated, and lousily, at that. There's a lot to be done."

Kyan looked at the nub where his right arm once was. "Yeah.. i suppose you're right, buddy. Let's go, then. We can walk there."

"Alright then." Foz said. "I'll send one of the cadets with you."

Foz looked at the four, before selecting one out.  
"Ryx. I can trust you to take them?"

"Of course." Ryx said. "Mr and Mrs Rivers? This way."

The both of them turned their attention to the cadet, following him, as he almost marched them away.

"Unca Foz..?" Keira quipped. "Why didn't you send me to go with my own Mom and Dad..?" 

"Sorry, Keira.." Foz said. "But, Ubercorn and I need you back here."

"Of course.. I understand." She said.

"Thanks, Keira.." Ubercorn said to her. "Now, everyone, back to JetPad."

Once they all got back inside, there was a call, going off.

Ubercorn was quick to answer it.  
On the screen, an Elite Jetter, one in-charge of the Click ons appeared.

"Ubercorrnnnn.." He said, in a trembling voice.

"What? What's wrong?" The unicorn asked him.

"A G.O Board." He quivered. "It's gone missing. It was taken."

"What?" Ubercorn said. "We're logging in now, trying to find it's location."

Ubercorn's hooves moved quickly on the mix controls. He looked at the location for all G.O boards.

"You're being silly. It says right here, all of them are in storage." Ubercorn said.

"But, one's missing!" The Elite said, running to show Ubercorn the display cases, one gone.

"How is that possible?" Ubercorn asked.

"They removed the tracker." Carlos piped in.

"Huh-?" Ubercorn hummed. His eyes turning to the teenager.

"It's an easy process. Someone took the board while no-one was looking, hacked out the tracker and made a run, or really, a glide for it." Carlos said.

"But who?" The Elite asked, still on call.

"I think i know who.." Keira mumbled. "Let me just.. check."

The gymnast ran to the dorms, finding the door to her brother's unlocked. There, on the bed, lay his scrunched up uniform, and a sticky note, with black ink scrawled onto it.

"Xan.." Keira mumbled, as she picked up the tiny yellow square in her hand. The tears just.. came to her. And soon, she was bawlin' up a storm.

It was ages until someone found her.

"Keira? Arre.. You alright?"

Keira looked up, her bloodshot eyes meeting the owner of the voice.

"Hey, Lyall." She sniffled.

"Is.. everything okay?" He asked her, offering out a hand for her to get up with.

"..No." Keira admitted. "Xander's gone. And we're pilot-less."

"Gone?" Lyall asked. Keira could only nod as her response.

"We can try and find him?" Lyall said.

"It's no use.. He could be anywhere." Keira said.

"Well, let'z think." Lyall told her. "Any family he could go to?"

"Well, My Grandparents on my Mom's side are long gone. He could go to my Dad's parents, but, they were never too supportive of the lifestyle my dad, or we had." Keira told him. "As for others, he could try and find our aunt, or uncle. But, We barley knew either of them. I don't even think i know where any of them live. So, i doubt he knows."

"So, we're stuck on square one." Lyall said. "I'm sure that if we tell Ubercorn, and Foz, they'll do a better job at it then us."

Keira nodded. "You're right. Now, enough standing about, let's tell them."

And so, both left the room, bearing bad news for their teachers.


	30. Chapter 28 》 Fly, Slowly !

Chapter 28 》Fly, Slowly!

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

《 ☆ 》

Keira smashed her head against the steering wheel of the V-1X, the horn going off loudly.

"That's the seventeenth time you've failed the course, Keira. Try and put some effort into this?"  
The owner of the voice's mauve eyes were staring at her, with not anger, more.. dissapoinment.

"Look, I'm sorry Joy, but-"  
Keira was cut off.

"Sorry's.. not gonna cut it, Kei. What we need is a passing mark on this test."

Keira let out a sigh, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

She was here, and for a stupid reason.  
After Xander had ran away, they needed a new pilot. And, Foz didn't want a repeat of the Ryx scenario. So, he'd asked the team if someone wanted to learn how to fly, until they found Xander and returned him to the academy.

Keira hadn't volunteered herself, in fact, Carlos had nominated her for the job, stating that she "Had flying in her blood"!

She sure didn't, that was for sure. She could barley do anything, and it didn't help that she had to worry about how her parents were faring in the hospital, or just where in the world was her older, and twin brother.

Foz and Ubercorn had started a search party for him, even tempted to bring Glitch into the fray to help. Ubercorn had denied Foz's request for Grayson's help, however.

There were no trackers still connected to the board he'd stolen. Carlos, somehow, could confirm it, most suspecting he'd had some help. ( He had, and he'd never tell from who.)

And, their travels had started again. Ubercorn had been accompanying them, both to aid in the search for Xander Rivers, and to pilot the Vroomster, since Keira's results were miserable.

"Keira. KEIRA!"

Keira's focus went back to Joy Mardivii. She'd been Keira's personal pilot teacher, as she was the best at the Academy, with the exception of maybe her twin brother.

They were also childhood friends. They'd spend their childhoods together, braiding hair, reading at the huge library, playing games and sports, and having sleepovers in the abandoned academy tunnels. The perks of having elite parents..

Only, Joy, like herself, had changed. Her Mauve-Purple eyes seemed sharper, and colder. Why was everyone so.. cold.. these days?  
Then again, Joy was used to tradgedy.

"Yes, Joy..?" Keira said.

"I want you to try the course again." She said. "But.. go slower."

"Slower?!" Keira asked her.

"Craazy, I know." Joy said, laughing at what she said, as if it were a joke. "But, try slowing your pace. When you improve, we'll pick up the pace again."

"Alright, You're the boss, Captain Blunder." Keira said, giving a lazy salute.

"If you're going to call me Captain, Captain Mardivii will do." Joy said. "Now, start your engine, and start flying!"

Keira nodded, doing as told. Gripping onto the steering wheel, staring forward.

"Slower.." She told herself. 

She began the course again, trying not to go fast. The V-1X was made to go fast, so, it was rather the challenge, but, she had to do what Joy said. She could get in trouble for failing, and she was sure Ubercorn didn't want to keep having to be their Uber-Driver.

There were motives to finish this, but, for some reason, Family wasn't one of them.  
Keira didn't want to admit that she was done with their drama.

As she flew, her thoughts were on everything but what was going on.  
She refused to think about it, but, then she did.

As she flew around a sharp corner, her mind was on how she never seemed to have everyone she cared about, together, and happy. How.. No-One was happy at the moment. Not her Mother and Father, not her brother.  
And, even if only secretly, Not her. Not one bit.

Through the ups and downs of the course, her brain only let her focus on the ups and downs of her life, for the past months, for the past years.

Landing was harder, so her mind was finally focused on that, instead of how her life was going.

She was finally able to get out. Slide off her helmet, to reveal how frizzled, how sweaty, her Jet-Black hair had become.

She was 'congratulated' upon landing, with a slow clap, from Joy.  
"Finally, a half-decent result." She snickered, smiling in a smug sort of fashion.

"Ah, shut-up, you." Keira said.

"I'm serious." Joy said, letting her expression change into a warmer one. "That's your best run by far."

"Really..?" Keira asked. "You not bluffing to spare my poor feelings?"

"I'm not, promise." She said. "If we can keep up this good work, you could be flying properly in no-time."

"Thanks." Keira said, smiling.

"No Prob-"

The rest of Joy's sentance was drowned out by the loud sound of the engines of another veichle, and the screeching of tyres.

"Keira! Other pilot girl! Hi!!"

Carlos took off his white helmet, and grabbed what seemed to be a painted metal ball, and hopped out of the Truckster.

Ubercorn and Foz had decided that it was time Carlos received the veichle that mechanics would often receive, and Carlos had been learning how to steer it easily, Unlike Keira and the V-1X.

"Joy." Joy Mardivii said. "My name is Joy."

"Sorry!" Carlos chuckled.

"What do you need, anyways?" Joy asked, folding her arms, and staring at the mechanic. "Does it have to do with that thing you've got?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Buz- I mean, this invention of mine." Carlos said. "I was sent to get Keira. Her parents are waiting to see her."

It'd been at least a week since she'd seen them.

"Right, i understand." Joy said. "Keira, you're dismissed. Go, see your family."

"But-" Keira began.

"Don't worry about learning, just go." 

Keira sighed, and nodded, walking to Carlos' truckster.

"Thanks, for the lesson." Keira said, before she heard the engines begin.

"Let's go!" Carlos exclaimed. Keira nodded, hopping in next to him.

"Yeah.. Let's go."


	31. Chapter 29 》 Hospital Halls.

Chapter 29 》Hospital Halls.

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

《☆》

The hospital reeked of.. clean.  
The smell of medicines, the smell of bleach, they intoxicated the powder-white hallways, with rows and rows of doors.

Most rooms bound to be empty. They could have everyone who attended the academy in there, and there would still be remaining rooms.

"Do you even know which room they're in?" Keira asked.

Carlos nodded.  
"Ubercorn sent it to me."

He held up a small pocket device, that looked like a cell phone. The G.O Pad, as they called it. Sure enough, Carlos had a message from Ubercorn, with very specific instructions on what to do.

"Huh.. i thought you were getting us lost." Keira admitted.

"I would never." Carlos told her, smiling. "Now, come on! We're so close!"

He grabbed her right hand, firmly, and began to run down the hall. That was certainly against the Academy's rules, and the Hospital's.

"Slow down!" Keira said. "You might get in trouble, you know how strict the cadets and mentors who work here are."

"Can't slow down." Carlos said. "We're late, after all!!"

"..Oh." Keira said. "I suppose we keep up the quick pace, then."

Carlos nodded, continuing to drag Keira down the halls, as fast as his little legs would allow.

Soon, they stopped at one of the celeste-blue painted doors.

"This is the one." Carlos told his teammate. "Room 7- 51B."

"Thanks, Carlos." Keira said.

"No problem! What are friends for?"  
Carlos' smile was bright.

Keira placed her hand onto the doorknob, before Carlos spoke again.

"Almost forgot! We got a heap of students here to sign a card for your family. Can you give it to them?"

Carlos held out a yellowed envelope, which was covered in glitter. Keira felt guilty, she didn't even know about this card. Maybe they thought she'd cry, again, or get mad like her big brother.

Now, she just felt guilty. There wasn't really any winning in this situation.

"Now, go in there." Carlos said.

Keira nodded, taking the Card from Carlos, and turning to the door.

She turned the handle of the door, stepping in. Carlos didn't dare push his luck and follow her in. He'd ruin his chances to be on good terms with some of his, many, idols.

Keira shut the door behind her, then turned to look at the people in the hospital beds.

Her Mother and Father. Both hooked up to drips, thanks to a lack of nutrients. Their injuries bandaged, or beginning to fade. They looked cleaner, too, and smelt of medical cream.

Her father had even gotten a new arm, of sorts.  
A White, metal thing, with clowing blue at all it's joints. His robotic hand had all five of it's fingers, each looking to be fully moveable.

How the thing worked, Keira had no idea. Maybe she could ask, later..

"Momma.. Dad.." Keira said. Trying her very best not to cry, not to begin bawling.

"Hey, kiddo." Kyan said. "It's been a while, huh..?"

Keira nodded, running to her Dad, and wrapping her arms around him.  
"I've missed.. you.."

"Missed you too." Kyan said, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Training been okay?"

"Yeah.. But, the V-1X is really hard to fly."

"Don't sweat it." Kyan told her. "I was never the best pilot ever.. of corse, that title belongs to your mother."

Keira gave a small nod. Her eyes travelling to where her mother sat, quiet, and gloomy.

"Speaking of your mother.." Kyan said, in a quiet tone. "I reckon you go talk to her now."

Keira gave another, more solemn nod, and went to sit with her Mother, Xuli, instead.

"Hi, Mom." She said, in a sniffly voice.

Xuli reached out a hand, placing it on Keira's cheek.

"Are.. you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, Ma.."  
Liar, she thought to herself. Then again, did she want to add more distress, more worry, to her mother's already difficult life?

"Have they found.." Xuli bit her lip. "..Him, yet?"

Keira shook her head.  
"Still missing."

Xuli sniffled.  
"It's been a week.. Where would he even go.."

"I don't know.." Keira said. "If i did, i would have told the academy by now."

That part was true. Keira had no clue where her brother could, or would go.

"We'll keep looking though. No matter how hard it could be, i promise, You'll see him again."

"..Thank-You, Keira.." Xuli said, smiling at her youngest child.

"Anything to see everyone smiling again." Keira said, hugging her mother.

Keira wanted everyone to smile. Genuinley. She even wanted to smile herself, smile that she had everyone back, smile because her life was going to get back onto perfect track.

"No matter where we have to go, no matter how long it takes us." Keira mumbled. "We'll- I'll bring him back."

Xuli hugged her daughter back. Tears flooding down her face, stinging as it went into healing scars.  
"T-thank you.."

This was what she had to do..  
Make her Mother smile.  
Her Father, too.

But, finding Xander and making him smile, it felt more important.


	32. Chapter 30 》 Search, Searching Party!

Chapter 30 》Search, Searching Party!

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

《 ☆ 》

It'd been maybe a month since Xander Rivers has stolen a G.O Board, and sped off to who knows where.

Giving up wasn't an option, but, it seemed really nice at the point they were at.

They'd been absolutely everywhere.

United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, the list just.. didn't end.

They'd go on their travels, which surprisingly, lacked a Glitching of any sorts. No Grandmisstress, (Almost) no grimbots, and certainly no crashes or destroyed landmarks.

It was kind of nice, but, Foz seemed concerned about the whereabouts of Glitch. And if.. she was doing okay.  
Why did he care that much, anyways..? She wasn't helping them before, and her absence only gave them more time to search for Xander.

It was a little dissapointing to not use any click-ons other than G.O Boots, Board, Flow, and the occasional suit.  
Unless there were 100% natural disasters, or they were invited to fix something, professionally.

Still... Boring.  
And, disheartening.

This was the thought that resonated.

You're failing.  
You aren't good enough.  
You haven't proved yourself.  
You're letting others, you're letting yourself down.

Xander's happier without us.. or dead.

All in the academy dome's lounge zone. Thinking about how their most recent trip, to India, to see the Taj Mahal ended in a failed search mission in the nearest towns and cities.

What were they thinking at the time, anyways. He wouldn't go there. Why would he go there?!

"I.. don't know if we'll ever find him." Keira announced.

"Find who again?" Carlos asked. Still a bit dazed.

"I don't know." Ryx piped in. "Who have we been looking for, for a whole month, Carlos?"

Carlos realised his mistake.  
"Oh, right... Him."

"Keira." Ryx turned to his fellow athletics track member. "Are you planning on giving up on our search party?"

"What? No!" Keira snapped, before her tone went soft. "It's just that... we've been all over, and, there's been no luck whatsoever. I just don't think that we'll succeed at this point."

"So, you're giving up." Ryx stated. "What a shame, Miss Rivers."

"No- I'm not.." Keira began.

"Keira, you do realise that you are kind of acting like you are.." Lyall interrupted. "If you aren't giving up, try and act like it. We're all worried about him, we're all tired. But do you see us throwing in the towel?"

"Not to mention, he's your twin brother!" Carlos added. "Not mine! Or.. Lyall's, or Ryx's.."

"He's.. right." Ryx admitted. "Anyways, Keira, the point is that you, and specifically you, can't give up on the search mission."

Keira sniffled. Tears welling up. Now she felt stupid. And like a quitter. And, last she checked, she wasn't either of those things.

But now, all three of them, they thought her to be one.

"I'm not givin' up! I'm not!!" She repeated.

"Are you sure." Lyall asked her. His tone wasn't strict, like Ryx's. But, it wasn't too jokey, like how Carlos always presented his own tone.

Keira sighed.  
"I am sure. I just.. feel abd about it all right now."

"We all do." Lyall told her. "I'll tell you what. We have a trip tomorrow, and we have to go to JetPad in a minute, to find out what it is."

"Go on.." Carlos said.

Dirty looks, all around.

"Sorry."

"As i was saying."  
Lyall turned back to Keira.

"Unless it's some sort of community service, we don't do work. We just enjoy ourselves at the landmark, wherever it is. No searching, no fretting. Just, a good time, all four of us."

"Well, that does sound kinda nice." Keira said. "But, what does everyone else think of that idea..?"

"Sounds good!" Carlos piped, green eyes shimmering. "We're going to have fun!"

"I suppose we can sacrifice one round-the-world trip for a bit of leisure time." Ryx said.

"Then, it's settled." Lyall said, grinning. "Now, to JetPad!"

Everyone's eyes were on Lyall. They gave a nod, sprinting to the air-ship, going down their color coded tubes, and heading to the control room, to meet up with their mentor.

"Go Jetters, reporting for duty!" Ryx announced, as all four entered the room.

"So good to see you." Foz said, smiling. "You're here to find out where we're headed tomorrow."

"Sure are!" Carlos said, bouncing on his toes.

"Well, then!" Foz said. He put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out four tickets. "Tomorrow, we're set for London!"

"Awesome!" Carlos squealed.

"What are the tickets for?" Ryx asked.

"Well, when I went as a cadet, we went on a boat ride, to sightsee. We had a bit of.. trouble, along the way, so, i made sure to pre-book your tickets, just to make sure you didn't make the same mistakes we did."

"Sightseeing?" Lyall quelled. "Sounds like fun!"

"If there's still time, we can head to Tower Bridge afterwards." Foz told them. "It's an amazing thing, y'know! Once, one of my teammates was lucky enough to get to see it's inner workings, and fix it!"

"Which one, now that we've met them both?" Ryx asked.

Foz sighed. "Neither of them, actually. My teammate, Lars."

"He gone too?" Lyall asked.

"No. He left the academy, willingly. Wanted to settle. I'm sure he's got a life of his own, married, maybe a kid."

"Doesn't sound like Unca' Lars." Keira quipped.

"Well, to be honest, I have no clue what he's up to, or where he even is." Foz said. "Or, what he's doing."

Foz shook his head, and stood his ground. No-More Lars talk.  
"Well, that's all for today. I'll meet you tomorow, for our mission. Meeting, end."

Everyone left, chattering amongst eachother.

Tomorrow seemed.. fun.

They'd make it fun.


	33. Chapter 31 》Isn't London Great?

Chapter 31 》Isn't London Great?

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

《☆》

"It's a lot nicer than i thought it'd be.."

Ryx stated, as he and the rest of the, active, Jetter team strolled around London. They had a few minutes until their boat ride, and they were making their way to the tour docks so they could board the boat, and enjoy a quaint little river cruise, before getting to see Tower Bridge.

"London's nice, i agree." Lyall said. "France, my home, is just a train ride away! I came here once, for a holiday, with my little sister."

"Sounds like fun." Ryx said. "Now, come along. I can see the tour docks from where we stand."

"Right."  
Lyall nodded, then made a gesture, to tell Keira and Carlos they were on the move.

They followed Ryx, to the tickets booth. Handing in the 'Student' labelled tickets, and boarding the ferry-boat.

"Who's ready for an amazing river tour?" Carlos asked.

"Me!"  
"I am!"  
"WHOO-!"

Carlos smiled.  
"Great! We should take a picture! Make the memory last longer!!"

Carlos grabbed his phone, snapping a quick selfie of him and his smiling teammates.

"Perfect!!" He said, putting away his phone, just as the boat began to move.

The four cadets ran to the railings at the edge of the boat, wanting to see the blue waters, grey skies, and most importantly, anything and everything fascinating that surrounded them.

"This is really cool!" Keira said. "Boat's a little slow..."

"I like it." Ryx said. "Gives you a bit of time to take everything in, around you. If we went fast, we'd miss nearly everything."

"He's right." Lyall said. "We should enjoy the slow pace of things, for once?"

Keira let out a huff.  
"Yeah, okay.."

Carlos gave her a smile.  
"Cheer up, Keira. We're surrounded by exciting things! We're having fun! At least.. Us guys are."

"No, no." Keira said, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm having fun. Even if we're going slow as all hell."

Carlos let out a sigh of releif.  
"Thank goodness."

"I hate to interrupt." Ryx said. "But, the tour guide's about to speak."

"Oh!" Carlos said. "Shshsh!!"  
Ironic, everyone thought as he pressed his index finger to his mouth, telling them to be quiet.

They all were quiet, still looking at the sights, as the stern, masculine voice began blaring over the speakers, telling them the origin of everything around them, or why certain things looked exactly the way they did.

Their ears were on the voice, listening to every little detail, eyes focused on everything they passed. Every now and again, there'd be an "oooh!!" or an "Ahhhh!", or even some kid, or Carlos, pointing out that they say a bird.

"For the last time, Carlos." Ryx said. "Stop pointing out when you see unimportant things."

"Alright.." Carlos said. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you." Ryx said. "Now, i'm going to the other side of the boat."

Carlos had an angered expression on his head, and made a squeak in disbeleif.

Keira and Lyall began to laugh, at the situation.  
"Boy are you dumb." Keira said.

Carlos opened his mouth to argue.

"Carlos, you made Ryx a promise!" Lyall said, placing a finger over his lips, as if it would silence him. "You know what happens when you break a promise with Mr. Rikyu Hamato, don't you, Carlos?"

Carlos nodded.

"Good lad." Lyall said, releasing his finger.

Keira was still snickering like mad. It was a little mean to force him to shut up like that, but, at the same time, it was funny to see Lyall degraded him further.

Lyall returned to the view, Carlos joining him, after getting over his degrading. Keira joined them both, standing at Lyall's side. Eyes fixated on the sights, not even listening the the tour guide's voice. What did it matter, missing a history lesson that wasn't even mandatory..?

Ryx returned to the group, after a short while, giving only a short "Hello." as his greeting. He went to the other side of Lyall, his stern glare going to looking at their surroundings almost immediately. No doubt that, unlike herself, Ryx was listening intently.

They were now approaching Tower Bridge. The boat would go under it, and they'd probably get to see just how it worked. They were far enough away that cars and people were still crossing the giant thing.

"Mmph!"

Evevryone turned to Carlos. He seemed to be trying to get their attention, only he'd been banned from speaking.

"I told you, quiet! If it's another bird, it's not important at all!" Ryx hissed.

Carlos made a gesture, for everyone to turn around, instead of giving him death looks.

"Mmph!! mmm!! mm-mm-mmph!!"  
He hummed, making hand gestures to make them turn around.

"Quiet!!" Ryx said. "It's not important."

Carlos huffed.  
"Turn around!"

"Wh.." Ryx began, while Keira and Lyall whipped around upon command.

"Ryx..." Lyall said. "You are.. going to want to see this."

"Fine, i'll humor you." Ryx said, spinning around, before his eyes went small.

It was.. Grim HQ. Today of all days, it made a re-appearance. Hurdling towards the bridge, like a meteor.

"We need to do some-" Carlos began.

"We need to do something, everyone!!" Ryx interupted. "STOP THE BOAT!!"

Everyone was staring at him now.

"No, seriously!! Look!" Ryx pointed to Grim HQ. "Stop the boat!!"

A few passengers of the boat ran to find the captain of the ship.

"Alright." Lyall said. "Let's get some Click-Ons, maybe G.O Boots and G.O Sheild, them the vroomster. We'll get people off the bridge using the Vroomster, and the the rest of us will try to stop Grim H.Q with the sheilds."

"Alright!" Ryx said, hitting his badge with his left hand. "Let's do this!!"


	34. Chapter 32 》12th

Chapter 32 》12th

《 ??? P.O.V 》

《 ☆ 》

The morning sun shore through the small window in my room.  
Good morning, me. And, happy 12th birthday, me.

I'd forgotten to close my blinds, so i didn't have to open them to see the skies. The sun was out, but the skies seemed grey, but the past week had been the same way.

Today was still more special then the seemingly identical days.  
My 'Uncle', who i lived with, had special plans, for the household. We wouldn't leave London, that was too expensive, but, It'd be special nonetheless.

Both because of the plans, and because of who we'd be meeting there.  
My Mother. I saw her about four times a year, since, according to my Uncle, she was too busy to take care of me. I still got to see her though, for special days, like today.

Enough thinking... More getting ready.

I pulled out my favorite red sweater, and put it on. I grabbed out a Plaid skirt, In a darker shade of red, and black. I nabbed a hairbrush, from the cheap, white dresser, brushing my dark brown hair, and tying half of it up, leaving the rest of it down.

I stared at myself, in the mirror. My mismatched eyes staring back at me.  
"Happy birthday, Clover Cade." I mumbled to myself, before standing up, and leaving the room.

I was greeted by the loud noise and clutter my so-called cousins had made. They were adopted, my Uncle being single. But, unlike me, they'd always known this place as their home, and had always had a loving father. I'd never met my own father, and, i'm doubting i ever will. I don't need him..

"Clover-!" The oldest of my cousins, Tyler yelled. He was covered in bandaids, my Uncle always had to hide the boxes from the 7 year old.

"Tyler-! Good morning." I said. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I stubbed my toe, and.."

"Got carried away with the plasters?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Course.." I said. "Now, what happened in here?"

"Well, Marie-"

He was cut off, when my other cousin, Marie, ran in.

"You started it!" The four year old said, sticking out her tounge.

"Did not!!" Tyler argued back. "YOU started it, Marie!"

"Nuh-Uh!" She said, jabbing her tiny hand at her brother.

"Who started what?"

All three of our heads turned, to the teenager who'd just entered the room.

He was also my cousin, apparently, but, He wasn't my Uncle's long-lost teenage son.

He'd appeared on our doorstep, a month ago.  
It was raining like mad, and all he had was a small bag, the clothes on his back, and a skateboard with no wheels.

We took him in, and we wern't allowed to ask him any questions. But, the more we got to know him, the more we warmed up to him. His smile, his laugh, his sense of humor, everything about him being here with us, it felt normal.

"She started it!"  
"He started it!"

Both my cousins had yelled.

"Clover?"

"I.. don't know, Sorry Xan.." I said.

"Ah, well." He said. "As far as i'm aware of, then, nothing happened."

"WHaT?" Both kids, Tyler and Marie, said in unison.

"You heard me." His tone became more snappy. "Now, clean up before Uncle's awake."

"Okay..!!" Marie said, running around, and starting to pick up the mess strewn around us.

"All's good, then." He said, tone lightening. "By the way, Happy 12th Birthday, Cade."

He ruffled my hair, before going downstairs, leaving me with the kids again. Which meant, Xan wanted me to help them clean up. On my birthday. 

Oh well...  
I grabbed an armful of toys, taking them to the small playroom our house had, and throwing the mismatched toys into it. I left the room, and did that a few more times, while also monitoring how well my cousins were doing. When there were only a few things were left, i went downstairs.

I could smell breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, maple syrup... All special stuff for the Special occasion.

"Happy birthday!!"

I looked at my Uncle, who was beside Xan, who were both setting the breakfast table. He gave me a smile, and i couldn't help running to him for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Lars!!" I said, hugging him.

"It's no problem.." He told me. "But, be careful! I could have dropped, or spilt something on you!"

"Oops.." I said, chuckling akwardly. "Sorry.."

"It's alright." He said. "Now, sit down. We don't want this all going cold!"

"We don't." I confirmed, taking my seat at the Table, in between where Uncle Lars and Xan should have been sat.

"Tyler, Marie!" I heard Uncle yell. "Breakfast!"

The thudding of their little feet dashing down the stairs could be heard. Both came to the Breakfast Table, sitting down, and looking eager to load their plates with all the goodness that'd been prepared for them.

"Can we eat yet??" Tyler asked his father.

"I don't know. Can we?" His red-brown eyes went to me, and he winked.

I giggled, before answering. "We can."

Uncle and Xan took their seats, and everyone, including myself, began to heap their plates with food.

"Thanks, Uncle.." I heard Xan say. Both as an actual thanks, and probably a nudge for the kids to say the same.

"Yeah!!" Marie said, while still chewing a mouthful. "Thank-Yoou, Daddy."

"What she said." Tyler told him.

"It's no problem, Kids." He said. "And, there's more to come."

This was it. The treat for today.

"I thought that we could get out for a bit. Go to the city for lunch and ice cream, and, Take a walk across Tower Bridge."

We'd drove over the bridge before, but, we'd never walked it. It would be a fun chance to take some nice photos of London, instead of bad ones on a cell phone, while in a moving car.

"That sounds amazing!" I exclaimed.

Xan sighed.  
"A trip without disaster, it sounds fun."

"That's a lotta walking though, Daddy." Marie said.

"I'll carry you if it comes to it." Uncle Lars stated. Smiling.

"No-Fair." Tyler said, pouting a little.

"Tyler, you're perfectly capable." Uncle told him. "Now, finish up, everyone, and grab your shoes. We'll set off once the dishes are done."

Everyone nodded at his words, and continued through the meal, until there was virtually nothing left at all. No wasting food here.

Uncle, and Xan, went to do the dishes, while the kids and i grabbed our shoes. I grabbed my black, pleather boots, and then helped Marie with her purple light-up shoes.

"All good?" I asked her, as i tightened the velcro straps.

Marie nodded. "Yep!! Thank-Yoou!"

"No problem." I told her. "Now, where's Uncle?"

Uncle Lars, and Xan both came to us a few minutes later, dishes done, and ready to go.

We all loaded into Uncle's red car, and began the drive to the city. A lot of I-Spy was played in the car, and, Marie accidentally revealed her word four times, the silly goose.

Finally, we arrived. Parked the car, and got out.

There was a lot going on. Tourists, taking photos. Bustling buisness-people who were probably late to their jobs, and the lines for tickets for a river-cruise were huge.

"Dad, are we gonna go on the boats today??" Tyler asked, tugging on Uncle Lars' shirt.

"Not today, no." He told him. "Maybe another day, okay?"

"Alright." he pouted.

Xan sighed.  
"So, when's food?" He folded his arms as he said this.

"We.. Just ate at home though, Xan." I said. "How are you still hungry?"

He shrugged. "I dunno.. Just am."

"We'll eat after the Bridge-Walk." Uncle told him. "Now, come on, everybody."

We all followed him, to the bridge. After a few short breifings, and making sure ofs that no boats needed the bridge lifting, we started our walk.

I felt guilty, continually asking for us to stop, so i could snap photo, after photo, after photo.  
I hope no-one minded too much..

Once we reached the halfway point, though, something strange happened. All the cars, and boats had stopped.

"What's going on..?" I asked.

"Look!" Marie pointed, out to the sky. "Airplane!!"

"Airplane-?" Xan said, turning his head to where Marie had pointed.

"Oh.. god." He said. "L-lars. We have to get off the bridge."

"I.. don't think we'll be able to, on time." He said. Marie and Tyler were now gripping to him in fear.

I finally decided to look at just what was so horrifying that we had to go.

Something was hurtling towards us.

Gray metals, with fine orange finish. A vehicle so un-aerodynamic, i was unsure how it even got as far as it did.

Hurdling right towards us.

"We're gonna get hurt if we don't at least.. try to move." Xan said, grabbing Tyler. "Uncle, give me Marie, You try and get other people off the bridge."

Uncle Lars nodded. "Of course."

He handed Marie to Xan, and he was now holding both my little cousins, One on his shoulders, one in his arms.

"Clover, follow me." He said. "it's not safe here anymore."

Shocked into silence, i only nodded. I could trust Xan. He knew what he was doing, he always did.

We only got halfway to the exit, though, when we heard the thudding, and things began to topple. 

Xan looked terrified, shocked. His eyes small, his body rigid.

At least.. we weren't in risk of being hurt. But why was he so.. still?

My eyes travelled to what'd crashed into Tower Bridge. I saw what seemed to be a group of kids, Xan's age, surround it. Two rescue vehicles, one small, and one huge.

"Everybody, stay put!" A voice rang through. "We will come and assist you, and get you all to safety. I repeat, everybody STAY PUT!"

"We're going." Xan said, turning around to continue the walk across the now damaged bridge.

"But Xan, the superheroes said-" Marie began.

"I said We're going." Xan said. "We don't need their help. We'll get off the bridge, and meet with your father."

The kids didn't look too confident in Xan's choice, but, i wanted to trust him. After all, he was always trustworthy. And he was, no offence to the kids, my favorite cousin.

"I'll take Marie." I announced. "We'll be quicker."

"Good idea." He handed me the youngest cousin. "Now, run! Before they notice us!"

I nodded, and did as told. Ran, as fast i could go, trying not to trip.

But, i stopped when i heard one of the heroes ask for the pilot of the metal hunk to reveal themself.

I turned around, curiosity brimming. Who'd ruined my birthday trip here..?

"Clover, why'd you stop-" Xan asked.

"I want an answer to who did this.." I said.

Eyes on the crashed ship, watching as the hatch twisted open, i saw someone getting out. Crying. Watching as they took off their helmet, revealing dark short hair.

"Just some ridiculous villian." Xan said. "Now, let's go before they see us."

"But-" I began.

"Clover, NO." He said, firmly. "You don't need to know."

"But i do." I said, placing Marie on the ground. "I wanna see who did it!" 

"They'll show it on the news tonight, i'm sure of it." Xan told me. But, i didn't care about that.

I began to run back towards the place where the crash was. I could care less about getting autographs from superheroes, or being rescued by them. I wanted to see the bad guy.

..Or, Bad Girl, i realized, as i got closer. I was pretty close now, i could see the faces of everyone there. Three boys confronting the villain, A girl in the smaller rescue ship, with multiple passengers in it. Slow rescue process...

My eyes fixated to the crash's creator.

Short, dark hair. A raven color. Eyes that glimmered amber... a lot like one of my own. Dark skin, and very faded freckles.

I.. I knew this person. This couldn't be true at all, this wasn't happening, this wasn't real.

This wasn't happening..

I was dreaming..!

I had to be...

Right?

Xan had caught up with me.

"Clover, are you okay..?" He asked.

"How can i be.." I said, in between heavy breaths. "That Villain. She's..."

"She's what?" Xan snapped.

"That's my Mom.."


	35. Chapter 33 》 London Bridge is Falling Down... Literally.

Chapter 33 》London Bridge is Falling Down... Literally.

《 No-One's P.O.V 》

《☆》

Zooming On G.O Boots, towards Grim H.Q was what happened almost right away, after Foz had handed out the click-ons to the Go Jetters.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Carlos asked. Holding his G.O Shield close up to him, not wanting to be hurt.

"If we're fast enough, well, hopefully!" Ryx said, speeding forward. "We have to stop it!"

"Is it.. safe for us though?" Carlos asked.

"The Civilians are our priority, Carlos." Ryx said. "Now, focus!"

"Yes, Ryx.." 

As they sped closer, though, the thought of being hurt got more prevalent. Carlos, and even Lyall, had it in their heads, that stopping it here would make it worse, rather than Grim H.Q crashing into the bridge.

"I'm sorry, Ryx." Lyall said, as he, alongside Carlos, jerked him away from Grim H.Q.

"Lyalll- CARLOS!! WHAT ARE YOU-" Ryx snapped, before hearing the horrendous thud, and seeing the smoke arise.

"It's hit." Lyall said. "Now, we go down, and rescue who we can. Keira will have the vroomster, and we can ask Foz to transport cars using JetPad."

Ryx took a deep breath. He wanted to yell more, but, it'd be futile. After all, he'd spent years, learning and knowing how to be calm in situations like this. It was probably even a factor to why he had become the team's fifth member in the first place.

"Alright... Still, scout below the bridge for anyone who may have fallen. We don't want to miss anyone." He said.

The other two boys nodded, Lyall going for his comm to get the news to everyone else.  
"Keira, Foz, new plan.. Grim H.Q, it haz crashed into the bridge. Keira, use the Vroomster to get those who are walking to safety. Foz, if you don't mind, are you able to use JetPad to get az many cars as possible off of Tower Bridge?"

"You got it, Ly!" Keira's voice piped through the earpeice.  
Foz's reply came shortly afterwards. "I'll see what i can do."

"Thankz." Lyall said, before zipping off to join his team-mates.

Lyall landed by the side of Ryx and Carlos, who were both staring at the wreckage of both the bridge and Grim H.Q. Meanwhile, the vroomster, and JetPad, were zipping about, collecting pedestrians and cars, along with their passengers.

"People might panic.." Carlos said. "We should say something."

Ryx nodded, before speaking up.  
"Everybody, stay put!" He yelled. "We will come and assist you, and get you all to safety. I repeat, everybody STAY PUT!"

"...That works." Carlos said.

"Well, they either listen to us, or they possibly injure themselves." Ryx told him. "Which would you rather us deal with?"

"Just... this." Carlos said.

"Boys." Lyall said. "We have a Grandmisstress to deal with. For.. the first time in a good while."

"Right."

Lyall used his G.O Boots to fly up to the top hatch of Grim H.Q. He knocked on it.  
"Grandmisstress Glitch!! Come out!!"

"No Jetters..." He heard a voice say. "Leave me alone!!"

"Glitch!!" Lyall said. "Come out of Grim H.Q!!"

"I don't take orders from you!! Child!" She hissed. "Go away- I have things to do!!"

"So do we, you know!! If you don't come out soon, we'll all drag you out ourselves!!"

There was a sigh of defeat, and the clanking of metal could be heard. The hatch's lid rumbled for a few seconds, before it opened up.

Grandmisstress Glitch emerged, a look of fury on her face.  
"I have places to be!! You're wasting my time!!!"

"Well- You're destroying bridges that thousands of people need to use everyday!!" Lyall snapped, as he watched Glitch slide onto the ground, now standing angrily with Carlos and Ryx.

"Ma'am. This can't keep going on." Ryx said to her. "You need to stay and help us fix this."

"I told you- I need to be somewhere." She said. "I'm even willing to come back later, just let me-"

"We can't let you go." Carlos said to her. "Sorry- It's just not right."

"Just- let me-" Glitch whipped off her helmet, getting ready to lob it at Carlos.

Lyall was quick to restrain her. The vroomster even zooming back, Keira coming to check on the situation.

"Calm- down!!" Lyall said.

"Let go!!" Glitch hissed.

Lyall sighed.  
"If you stop acting aggressively, then I will."

"Let Go, you brat!!"

"And now, i'm not going to." Lyall said,

"It's for your own good." RYx said.

"Let go let go let-"

"Momma...?"

Everyone froze.

"Did everyone else hear that?" Carlos asked. "Or am I just going insane?"

"No.. I heard it too." Lyall said.

"No... no.." Glitch mumbled.

"What's got you so worried?" Ryx asked.

"Momma, Momma!!"  
The owner of the voice was fast approaching.

"CLOVER, GET AWAY FROM THEM!!"  
The voice of an older male sounded, running after the child.

The child was now face to face with Grandmisstress Glitch.

"Momma... What happened to you?"  
She asked.

Grandmisstress Glitch then broke down, in front of everyone.

Lyall let go, Glitch dropping to her knees. She began to mumble out a few words.

"I-i... You wern't supposed to see this..."


End file.
